Salamander of the Fairy Tail Family Book One
by Captain-Stumbles
Summary: Erza is sent on a mission by Makarov to receive the so called "Salamander" She finds them but loses them in the end. She completes the mission but it was much easier than expected. Naza fic. Rated M for Violence, Romance, Language, and Occasional gore.
1. Chapter 1

Screeching of metal against metal was heard and sparks were seen as a train came to a stop. The train doors opened and crowds hurriedly bustled out. The train was starting to fill up quickly again and before it did a cloaked figure walked off with a slight sigh. The figure walked past a sign with a slight drag in their feet. The sign read in big bold letters.

 **HARGEON**

The figure looked around for a moment and sat down on a bench. The figure leaned back and sighed loudly, it's tone taking on a depressed one as it began to speak. "Man Igneel! Where are you!" The figure stood up and slammed the side of its clenched fist into the wall. A crater was formed where it connected and the figure sighed again. "It really has been too long." A low growl was heard and the figure clutched its stomach. "Man, I'm hungry!" The figure made its way into the more populated part of the city and looked around. They ended up in a small Cafe. The cafe was quiet.

The figure sat down in a booth at the farthest end of the building. They put their hands on the table, revealing that one of them had a steel gauntlet. A busty blonde woman in a maids costume made her way to the table. The woman had blonde pigtails and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was a pale but brilliant color and she was walking with nervousness. She addressed the figure with a shaky tone. "H-Hello my name is L-Lucy. What can I get f-for you today?" The figure unstrapped its gauntlet and it disappeared in a bright flash of white.

"Can I have a water for now?" The woman introduced as Lucy nodded in a hasty manner. "Of course sir." The figure smiled under it's cloak. "Thank you Lucy." Lucy left with a quick paste and jumpy steps. The figure sighed and reached up, pulling its hood down. The figure was a man with tanned skin. He had a large mop of spiky pink locks and he had deep green, almost black eyes. The figure rolled it's sleeves up. Lucy arrived back just in time to see the reveal. The tray she was carrying tilted toward the man and the glass of water she had brought him spilled all over him.

Lucy developed a blush and she was quick to apologize. "I'm so sorry!" She picked up a napkin. "Let me help you!" He sighed and held up his hand. He was unfazed by the cold water and had a small frown on his face. "That won't be necessary Lucy." He started to resonate with heat and the water turned to steam. He stood up and began to walk out. She grabbed him by the arm. "S-sir! Let me make it up to you! I'll give you something on the house!" The man smiled. "It's fine." He gained a look of questioning toward the blonde waitress. "If you could help me that would be great, I'm looking for a 'Salamander'.

Her eyes widened. "O-Of course sir! S-Salamander is rumored to be in town right now! He should be around the port, getting ready for his yacht party later tonight." The man smiled and shook her hand gently. "Thank you very much Lucy, I appreciate the useful information." She nodded hastily. "Of course sir! Is there anything else I can get you?" He smirked. "Actually, can I have some pancakes?" Her eyes widened. "Yes sir!' She saluted in a humorous fashion and the man sat back down. "And put it in a to go container please." She nodded hastily again and he smiled. His eyes widened as a the doors to the Cafe opened.

A woman walked in. The woman by far more gorgeous than anyone he had everyone he had ever seen. She had scarlet red back length hair, bright brown eyes, and fair perfect skin. She was on the more 'Defined' Side. She wore a blouse under a breastplate, with a Heart Cruiz logo on the front. She had a blue skirt that went down to mid-thigh, a pair of knee high black stockings, and metal boots. To top it all off she had gauntlets on that had hearts. He made sure to keep his nose tilted up slightly.

Lucy made her way over. "My name is Lucy, what can I do for you today?" The woman a had a seat in the booth in front of him and was sitting so that they could freely look at eachother. After finishing her order she placed her hands on the table and her gauntlets disappeared. The man's eyes widened. 'A requip magic? That requips armor?' That's when he spotted the logo on her shoulder. 'Fairy Tail?' Lucy came out with his container of pancakes and unbeknownst to him the Scarlet haired woman had started to stair with a small blush on her face. The man stood up and directed his gaze at her. She looked away. He smiled and left the Cafe.

"God! I've never seen such a perfect woman in my life!" He yelled as he slowly made his way to the docs. The drag of his feet was long gone and he had already eaten his pancakes by the time he had reached the docks. He looked around and spotted a large crowd of girls. He could hear their yelling and fan girling from where he was. He didn't see a dragon. "Well, should've see that coming. I mean, why the hell would a dragon throw a yacht party?" He sighed and shrugged. "Well, it was worth a shot." He made his way to the group and he came up with an idea. He found a piece of paper.

"S-Salamander!" He yelled shakily and burst through the group. "Can I have your autograph?" It was a man wearing a velvet cape. He had a tattoo on his face and black eyes. He had blue hair and a cocky smirk. "Of course! What would your name be?" The area grew heated. "My name?" The man chuckled and Salamander began to sweat. "My name is **Salamander!** " The man grabbed the fake Salamander by the shirt collar and pulled him closer before delivering a jaw shattering punch to the man's face. The man skidded on his back before slowly standing up and wiping his chin of all the blood.

"Y-You Bastard!" The fake Salamander yelled and the man advanced. "How dare you!?" He yelled and he jumped back. He started to float. A purple flame came into existence and he stood on it. "Purple Typhoon!" He yelled and a large whirlpool of purple fire consumed the man. The fake Salamander laughed victoriously. His eyes widened as he heard chewing and slurping sounds. "W-What the!?" The fire disappeared and the man's stomach grew comically big before shrinking back down. "Thanks for the meal! But you really need to work on the taste, it tasted pretty bad!" The man then jumped and grabbed the fake Salamander by the face, slamming him into the ground hard enough to leave him in a crater.

The fake Salamander stood up shakily and gasped for air. The real Salamander reared his hand back. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " His fist burst into flames and he delivered a punch to the impersonator's chest, sending him flying across town and into the bell tower. The bell rang and the real Salamander sighed. He then felt the cold steel of a sword point in the back of his neck. He froze for a moment and sniffed the air. It was the same woman from the Cafe. Salamander's cloak glowed for a moment before it disappeared. Under the cloak he was wearing white baggy pants, sandals, a black open vest with gold trimming, and a scaly scarf. The dragon slayer slowly turned around. He looked the woman in her chocolate eyes with his green ones.

"Hey there." He said with unexplainable cheerfulness in his voice. He then grinned widely. This distracted the woman for a moment. He saw the blush that adorned her cheeks and took this moment of weakness to jump back and smirk. "Don't go for falling for the enemy now Scarlet. That won't do." He then put a finger up and waved it cockily. "How do you know my name!?" She yelled at him. "Name? I was just saying that because of your hair." Her eyes widened as her thoughts took a dark turn to a certain blue haired man. "Shut up!" She yelled at him and jumped at him, sword in hand.

Salamander was surprised at her speed but managed to dodge it nonetheless. Her spun around her and swept her leg, making her fall forward and he reared his head back, his mouth filling up with massive flames. " **Fire Dragon's…** " The woman's eyes widened and in a bright flash she changed into a set of orange and black armor with her hair in pigtails. Her sword took on a blue hue however as she slashed at him, sending a torrent of water. " **Requip! Fire Empress Armor!** " Salamander's eyes widened and in a last resort he let loose a breath attack, evaporating the water and consuming the Scarlet hair warrioress.

Salamander jumped back and the Requip mage burst through the flames. He dodged a sword slash from her and put his arms up to block a lightning fast kick. Salamander flew back and flipped onto his feet. He then looked around. There were no people on the street. Good. Salamander jumped in the air and started to chant. " **When the flames of my left hand combine with the flames of my right you get…"** In another bright flash the warrioress was in heavy armor with her arms holstering two halves of a massive shield. " **Requip! Adamantine Armor!"** She combined the sides of the shield in front of her as a ball of fire formed in the sky and grew much larger.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"** Salamander threw the great ball of fire at the now super armored woman. He used up quite a bit of magic in that attack so he had to recharge for a moment as he dropped. He landed and rolled before awaiting the woman to come out of the attack. He anticipated that she would so he easily dodged a slash from the warrior who had the orange and black armor with the pigtails back on. He shielded his eyes when she glowed bright. This was a big mistake as he was slashed across the chest a dozen times, and sent flying back into a wall, effectively making it crumble on top of him.

In a moment he stood up. Rubble melting off of him. He had a large grin on his face. "Been a while since I had this much fun!" He yelled and he jumped at her. His foot caught fire as he flipped and he prepared a massive kick. " **Fire Dragon's Talon!"** He yelled and delivered a massive kick to where she had previously been standing. A large crater formed and Salamander's eyes widened as he saw a bright flash and she was in black spiked armor. " **Requip! Purgatory Armor!"** She had a huge mace like weapon that was as big as her and she jumped at him. He managed to get out of the way in time as she swung it down. The crater grew much larger as a sonic boom was heard.

The docs crumbled into the was along with most of the port. Salamander's eyes widened. The woman stared at him intently and his grin grew larger as he was beginning to enjoy himself more. His fun as cut short however as the ground began to rumble. Salamander realized what this was. "Rune knights." He said and he started to run away. The woman began to run as well but her arm was grabbed and she turned to the woman from the Cafe. "Lucy?" Lucy had tears in her eyes. "You're in Fairy Tail right?" Erza nodded. "Please take me with you, I want to join your guild!" Erza's frown turned into a smile and she grabbed Lucy's hand. "Let's go!"

They started to run as fast as they could which was Lucy getting dragged by the woman. They eventually made into a building and stayed at the inn there for the night. The next morning they made their way to the train station where they had a conversation about why Lucy wants to join Fairy Tail. Lucy now was wearing a white tee with a blue miniskirt. She had a whip on her hip with a key chain. She had knee high brown boots and a blue bow in her hair. "So Erza?" The red headed woman gave her a questioning look. "What were you doing in Hargeon?" Erza sighed in a depressed tone. "The master wanted me to bring Salamander to the guild to see if he can convince him to join.

"I guess the army interrupted that huh?" Erza nodded and put her hand on her chin for a moment before the train screeched to a halt. They got off the train and Lucy started to fangirl over the fact that she was going to be a Fairy Tail wizard. "Who was that guy you were fighting before?" Erza growled. "That was Salamander!" Lucy nodded. "Ohhh… Y'know if he wasn't a dark wizard I would actually date him." Erza's eyes widened. "Well if I complete my mission you might just be able to." Lucy nodded and Erza pushed open the doors to the guild. "Master, we have a new recruit!" A small man hopped down from the second floor. He was in his eighties and had white hair. He wore an outfit similar to a Jesters outfit and he had an overall friendly feeling about everything.

"I see. Also Erza I need you to congratulate you on your quest." Erza tilted her head in confusion. "But master I-" Someone interrupted her. "Yo." She looked to her side. "Not now Salamander!" She turned back to Makarov for a moment before it finally hit her. "WAIT WHAT! Salamander!" SHe jumped back and summoned a sword. "How dare you sneak up on me like that!" She jumped at him only to be grabbed out of the air by Makarov's now enlarged hand. "Erza! No attacking guild members with swords!" This came from Mirajane. "Guild mem...bers?" Her gaze focused on the Scarlet symbol that adorned Salamander's shoulder.

"The names Natsu by the way. Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading the remastered version of this chapter, expect every chapter to be remastered. All errors that I see will be fixed, if you see any errors, feel free to let me know in a review. If you feel that this is better than the original please let me know! There will be a few large changes to this one. One being the first chapter. Normally he would have lost to her twice but the first one was interrupted and he decided to join. And what's with the Scarlet guild symbol? Just tune in to fine out. Feedback Pls.**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu sighed in exasperation and put his head on the table he was currently sharing with Gray, Lucy, and Erza. Natsu groaned and growled, earning a nervous look from Lucy, a snicker from Gray, and a glare from Erza. "I'm bored, let's do something." Erza stood up. "Gray, Lucy, come here." She said and frustration and Natsu looked up at her, catching the cold stare she was giving him. His look went blank. He sighed in sadness and turned away. He sat at the bar and got something to drink from an all too willing Mira. He looked at them from the corner of his eye. They were all the way at the opposite end of the guild but he could easily hear their conversation with his enhanced hearing.

They were harsh whispers. "I need your help with something. I will tell you what I need help with once we arrive on the train." She received hesitant nods. Natsu turned back to the bar and he look around. Makarov was sitting on the bar with a distant look on his face. The doors to the guild flew open with a crash and a young boy ran in. The young boy bared much resemblance to that of Macau. "Is my daddy home yet!?" Natsu's ears perked up. He stood up. "No Romeo, Your father is a wizard. He can take care of himself!." The young boy introduced as Romeo started to cry. "But he's been missing for a week and he said he'd only be gone for two days!"

"What mission did Macau take again Mirajane?" Mira seemingly popped up from out of nowhere. "He took the Vulcan slaying mission up in Mt. Hakobe." That was all Natsu needed to hear as he knelt down in front of Romeo with a reassuring smile. "Hey kid. How do you think your dad would feel if he saw you crying like this?" He patted Romeo on the head and ruffled his hair. "I'll go get your dad back ok." Romeo's eyes filled with happy tears. "Thank you mister!" He hugged Natsu tight and Natsu walked out of the guild. Erza watched with curiosity and frowned. She didn't trust him and she would be damned if she let something happen to Macau.

She told Lucy and Gray to wait up for her as she made her way toward Mt. Hakobe where Natsu had supposedly gone.

* * *

When she arrived Natsu was in the middle of a conversation with a Vulcan. What she didn't understand was why he wasn't fighting it. "Damn it Macau! You let yourself be taken over by a Vulcan?"

Natsu looked up with a look of compassion as in his eyes. "Don't you know Romeo is waiting for you!?" The Vulcan stopped what it was doing and clutched it's head. "You can't just leave him behind Macau. I know what that feels like. Trust me. It hurts." Erza's eyes widened as her thoughts flashed back to her village. How it was pillaged and destroyed. Her eyes began to water and Erza turned, leaving. She had to rethink things. She wiped her eyes and sniffled. "I'm sorry…"

The Vulcan glowed for a moment before it shrunk down to a middle aged man in a white jacket and purple hair.

Natsu put him on his back and began to descend the mountain.

* * *

The next day came quickly as Natsu arrived back in Magnolia. He had Macau in tow. Erza was already back at Fairy Tail when they had arrived. Natsu began to walk away with his hands on his head. Romeo called out to him. "Natsu!" He turned around and smiled with a questioning look. "THANK YOU!" Natsu nodded and continued to walk. He sighed as he walked past Erza, Lucy, and Gray. He was about to look down but out of the corner of his eyes he caught a smile ment for him. This smile came from Erza. Natsu's eyes widened and he looked up at her. She quickly looked away with a blush. He felt his heartbeat quicken.

Natsu continued on his way with a large smile. He was in a good mood now and had a goal in mind. Find somewhere relatively close to the guild to live. He actually found an apartment not far from the guild. There were three apartments and Natsu had the one furthest to the back. The room was pretty simple, having a room, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a walk in closet. He laid down, letting out a sigh. "At least I get some kindness from the almighty Titania." He said aloud. "Don't get used to it." He heard and he jumped so high he hit the roof. He turned and spotted Erza in his window.

"What the hell!?" He yelled in fear and surprise. "I just wanted to thank you." Natsu tilted his head in confusion. "For what?" She sighed in boredom. "For saving Macau." Natsu smiled and leaned back, laying on his bed. The sun was beginning to set and she was really beautiful in the orange glow of the setting sun. He felt his heartbeat quicken and a small amount of blush in his cheeks. There was a long silence. Natsu finally broke it. "Y'know. I can relate." She gave him a confused look. "How so?" Natsu shook his head as he stared at the roof.

"When I was young my dad left me behind, He wasn't my real dad but he was the guy who raised me. His name was Igneel, king of the fire dragons." Erza's eyes widened. "Fire Dragons?" Natsu nodded lightly. "Yeah, I'm what you would call a dragon slayer, my father, a dragon, taught me everything I know about culture, reading, survival, my very magic. It was all thanks to him." Erza felt a small amount of guilt. She could honestly relate, due to her horrible past of slavery. "One day… He just…" Natsu put his hands up and looked up at them. "Vanished." He said and small amounts of cinders came from his fingertips.

The moon was now out and Natsu had a small frown. His frown turned into a fake smile really quickly. "Well anyways! Your welcome, after all, he's part of my guild too." As much as Natsu hated to admit it, he was growing attached to those in the guild. "Can I ask you something?" This came from Erza who was turned around, looking at the moon now. "Sure." Erza looked down. "Why did you join Fairy Tail?" Natsu sighed. "I honestly can't tell you that. I just saw the look on your face and you seemed… happy. I hadn't felt that way in a really long while. I haven't had **family** for years…" She redirected her gaze to him and her eyes widened. He was crying. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." He waved her off. "It's fine… anyways, I should be getting some rest." She slowly nodded. "I'll see you later I guess." She said and he nodded. "Seeya." She jumped down from the window, leaving him with his thoughts.

He remembered what he had heard on the train back to Magnolia. "Lullaby huh? Why does that sound so familiar?" He asked himself and he slowly drifted off into sleep. The only two things present in his mind were Erza and Eisenwald.

* * *

The next Morning

* * *

Natsu woke up and sat up. He walked into the bathroom and he groaned in hunger. He had forgot to eat when he had arrived back. He took a shower and wrapped himself in a towel. He walked out of his bathroom and into his kitchen. He grabbed a complimentary steak from his freezer and in a flash it was cooked by his fire. He then ate it quickly before walking back into his room and sitting down. He then was deep in thought. "Eisenwald... Erigor?" He racked his brain for any memories of the names.

He sighed impatiently. "I guess I'm in for a surprise." He then glowed bright for a moment before he was in beige baggy pants, a black tee, sandals, and a black shin length coat. He wrapped his scarf around his neck. He left his hands uncovered and walked out of the apartment. He made his way to the train station hastily and he boarded. He sat down and leaned back. He looked out the window. "Hello, is this seat taken?" Natsu whiffed the air and smelt pure evil. "No, it's not." Natsu turned to the voice. It was a pale man wearing all white with black hair and black eyes. His hair was styled to look somewhat like a pineapple.

"My names Kageyama. What's yours?" Natsu smiled a friendly smile. "My names Natsu." They shook hands and Kageyama pulled a magazine. "MAN Have you seen these Fairy Tail girls?" He whistled. Natsu smirked. "I know right!" Kageyama laughed. "Yeah, Mirajane is the cover girl but I personally prefer Titania, she had such a nice body its crazy, you can even tell through her armor." Natsu nodded, a little less enthusiastic about that one. "I heard that they had two members join their guild about a week ago." Natsu nodded. "Yeah, didn't they get Salamander to join? He's like a legend between dark wizards."

Consider Natsu's interests peaked. He reached up and pulled his hood down. "I am?" He asked sarcastically and he smirked. Kageyama stood up quickly and pointed at him. "You're Salamander!?" Natsu simply nodded. "Yeah. I assume you are with Erigor right?" Kageyama nodded hastily, seemingly forgetting that Natsu was in the Fairy Tail guild. "Yeah! We came up with a brilliant idea. Check this out!" Kageyama excitedly pulled a demonic looking flute from his pocket and he smirked."This… is Lullaby! I'm on my way to give it to Erigor right now!" Natsu smirked and nodded again. "What are you going to do with it?" Kageyama's smile turned creepy and sadistic as his tone took on a dark one. "We are going to Clover to kill the guild masters…"

Natsu's eyes widened as an image of Makarov flashed through his mind. Natsu snatched the flute. "Ok you can come out now Erza, Gray, Lucy." He heard a snicker and the three stepped out from the seat behind him. "Hello Natsu." This came from Erza who was trying to play it off. "N-Natsu what a coincidence that you are on this train!" This came from a nervous and shaking Lucy. "Hey Pyro." This came from a Nonchalant Gray. Natsu tossed the flute to Gray. "Keep that." He said and cracked his knuckles. Kageyama shrunk down in fear. " **Where is Erigor?** " Kageyama opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

-Hashibana Station-

* * *

The group of four mages walked through the train station, Natsu stood behind a bruised Kageyama. "Thanks for the Intel Kageyama, this just became much easier." Natsu chopped him on the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious. Lucy was looking around in fear as they were surrounded by the dead bodies of the the train station staff. "Who would do this!?" She yelled and Natsu sighed. "Somebody as despicable as I used to be, that's who." Erza then spoke up. "Probably Erigor the Shinigami." Gray looked around with a look of disgust on his face. Natsu was gritting his teeth and had a sneer on his face. His eyes were glowing crimson under the shadow of his hair.

"Shinigami?" Erza nodded and continued to elaborate. "Yes, the Shinigami. The reason he is known as that is because he has taken more assassination missions than anyone else." Lucy hesitantly and nervously nodded with a shaky legs. "Oh Lucy!" This came from Gray who finally decided to speak up. "What?" She asked and he smirked uncharacteristically. "The woman from this key wanted me to give it to you." He pulled out the golden gate key for Virgo the Maiden. "B-but that was Everlue's key!" He nodded. "Yes but like I said, the pink haired maid wanted me to give it to you." She nodded and hastily took the key.

Natsu growled. "Can we go now?" He asked with anger in his voice which surprised them. "W-What's wrong Natsu?" He sighed and calmed down a little. "This just pisses me off." He said gesturing to the dead bodies all around them. "There was no reason for him to kill them!" Natsu growled and started to walk to the room they were in. "I am going to make him pay for this." Natsu said and he kicked open the door. He spotted a large group of dark wizards. Floating above them on a scythe was a silver haired man with a large midnight colored tattoo on his chest. He wearing no shirt and had on a dark blue scarf that screamed death. His beige baggy pants were stained red in places and he wore boots. The stains on his pants made Natsu growl.

"Erigor!" Natsu yelled and the others ran in behind him. "Let's go!" This came from Erza. As Natsu and Erigor continued to stare each other down they other three mages were taking out the dark wizards rapidly. A beaten Kageyama came from the shadows behind Gray and his eyes widened. Kageyama laughed and grabbed the flute from Gray's waist. "Erigor!" He yelled and threw it to Erigor. Erigor let out an evil laugh as he caught it and he glared at Salamander with an evil smirk. "Goodbye." He said and flew out of the window. "Damn it!" Natsu yelled and fire emerged from under his feet. Natsu flew off the ground after him, leaving a trail of fire that was quickly dispersing.

* * *

Natsu stopped flying when he reached the outskirts of town and he began to run with all his might. He was breathing hard when Erigor came into view. He cupped his hand around his mouth. "Erigor!" He yelled and the man turned around, floating down to the ground. He stood there. "Salamander." He said with a smirk. Natsu walked forward an they were now staring each other in the eyes. "Why would you stoop so low as to join a legal guild!? You were a legend! Now look at you…" He shook his head. "Such a disappointment. I could destroy you with a flick of the wrist." Natsu sighed in frustration.

"This isn't the way to fix what happened Erigor! You know that!" Erigor frowned. "What do you know! Legal guild scum!?" Natsu smiled. "A legal guild don't just work together Erigor, legal guilds care about their guild members, The treat them as if they were family!" Erigor snickered finding his speech humorous. "There's no way that's why you joined! You probably did it to get at one of those women!" Natsu sighed. "You know what? You're right Erigor, I won't lie. I did it to get at one of the women. But that doesn't make what I am saying false."

Erigor started to laugh. "Just join me then! I can give you all the women you want!" Natsu shook his head. "Good luck with that. The only woman I want anymore is Titania. I think we all know she would wipe the floor with you. Besides, it feels better knowing that they return your feelings." Natsu sighed in contentment. "Whatever, if that won't convince you then I'll just have to beat the darkness out of your soul." Natsu burst into flames and he took a step forward before dashing, instantly appearing in front of Erigor and delivering a punch to his solar plexus. Erigor hunched over, losing his breath and Natsu uppercutted him into the air. Erigor flew up. Natsu got low and his hand ignited. Natsu jumped up toward him.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu delivered a punch to his face and sent him into the railroads they were standing on. Natsu landed only to dodged a sword slash from an enraged Erza Scarlet. "Scarlet!? What are you doing!?" She kicked him in the chest. "I heard what you said to him you bastard! You are just a goddamn lying womanizer. I bet that entire story you told me yesterday was a lie!" Natsu frowned. "Is it really hard to trust me? Did you miss the entire first half of the conversation where I explained that real guilds are like families and that I love mine!?" A magic vehicle pulled up and Gray exited it with Lucy.

They ran over to see what was going on when the car flew over their heads with black shadow arms. Kageyama reached out and grabbed the flute from the unconscious body of Erigor, before continuing on its way to clover.

Natsu sighed in frustration.

"CRAP!" He yelled.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading this chapter if you did! Reviews are all appreciated, wanted in fact. Leave a review, favorite, and follow the story if you want to catch the next chapter. Also, my profile is open to PM's if you want to ask me to do something.**


	3. Lullaby, Hurtful Looks

Natsu sat down on the edge, overlooking the conversation between Makarov and Kageyama. He didn't care to listen, his thoughts were somewhere else. Kageyama laughed, putting the flute up to his mouth. His body started to glow purple and his eyes started to glow red. Natsu jumped down and knocked him out in one swift movement before grabbing the flute. He turned to Makarov. "You ok gramps?" Makarov gave him a goofy drunk smile. "What are you doing here Natsu?" He asked with a slur to his words and Natsu face palmed. He sighed as he heard footsteps behind him. Erza, Lucy, and Gray had arrived.

"Wow." Makarov said and his eyes widened. He suddenly sobered up as the flute started to glow a bright purple in Natsu's hand. Natsu threw the flute and lit his hands ablaze, awaiting whatever was to come. He heard and saw a flash, Erza had changed her armor. He heard a jingle, Lucy grabbing her keys. A slap and then a bright blue hue. Gray. In a bright flash the coat disappeared. "I don't like this guys. This energy feels demonic." Natsu said and they nodded in agreement hastily. The other guild masters all joined the group as the flute began to grow and took on a demonic form. The flute let out an evil laugh.

" **HAHAHAH! I'm free!"** Natsu looked back at the group in confusion and everyone but Erza shrugged. Erza just gave him a cold glare. Natsu sighed and turned back toward Lullaby. His eyes widened as the demon looked at the. " **Is that you master END?** " Natsu frowned racking his head for a solution to whatever he was asking. " **I thought I felt your magic!** " Natsu grinned, coming up with a plan. "Yeah it's me! I need you to do something for me though." The large woodwind demon tilted it's head in confusion. "I need you to shrink back down so that I can blow the flute and end the lives of these people!"

The demon laughed maniacally. " **Of course master! You are so cruel!"** The flute began to shrink down. Natsu grabbed the now back to normal flute and turned to the people. He saw the look of fear in Lucy's eyes. He saw the look of disbelief on Gray's face and the look of hatred in Erza's eyes. "That look is way too mean for your face Scarlet." He said, breaking the awkward silence. He received a glare from Erza. He received a look of understanding from Makarov and the other guild members. He put the flute up to his mouth and Erza tensed up, covering her ears. The flute suddenly burst into flames.

"Problem solved." Natsu said as the flute turned to ash. He sighed in relief. "Maaan. I'm ready to go home!" He said and he received numerous nods. He couldn't shake off the glare he was receiving from Erza and he hated it, so he turned around and looked into the sky. His thoughts started to wander. 'END? Why does that sound so familiar?' He turned around and they began to walk toward a couple of magic cars. Natsu sat in the driver's seat. Erza sat in another car in the driver's seat. Gray and Lucy got in her car while Makarov got in his car. Erza sped off with a screech and Natsu wrapped the plug around his wrist.

He started the vehicle and it was much faster than he thought it would be. They sped off but not as fast as Erza had.

* * *

After arriving back at the guild Natsu just decided to go home and he did. The next day he arrived at the guild early. He got into a conversation with Mira about the mission. "Yeah, I beat Erigor after giving a huge speech about how, yes the girls are beautiful, but that's not why I joined. I explained that legal guilds are like families, they always have eachothers back and accept you no matter what." Mira nodded. "You can't save everyone." She said with a shrug and went back to cleaning a glass. "That's not what I'm mad about." Mira tilted her head in confusion. "I'm mad because Scarlet took all the bad things about the conversation and combined them, calling me a womanizer with ulterior motives. She straight up called me a liar." Mira smiled lightly. "Sorry about that Natsu. Erza is a good person, trust me. She… just has trouble trusting people, she has ever since she was little." She giggled lightly.

"Believe it or not. Me and Erza used to butt heads all the time. I used to be on par with her when it came to fighting." Natsu's eyes widened. "Really? If you don't mind me asking… what happened. No offense!" He yelled defensively and put his hands up. "You see Elfman?" Natsu nodded looking at Elfman. "Well I used to have a sister too." Her look grew downcast. "Sorry." He said and put a hand on her shoulder. "I used to have a dad." He said and smiled sadly. She smiled sadly as well. "Thank you Natsu." He leaned back. "Don't mention it Mira." She sighed.

She went up to the second floor and smiled at Laxus who just gave her a blank look. "Barmaid?" Mira frowned internally but kept the smile outside. "Yes Laxus. **Barmaid.** " She started to examine the S-Class requests. She counted them and her eyes widened. "Master!" She yelled and ran to the bar. "There is an S-Class request missing!" Makarov's eyes widened. Erza popped up out of nowhere. "Who took it!?" She yelled and looked around. Laxus piped up from the second floor. "Oh yeah! I saw the stripper take it. I was going to tell you but… Then I thought 'suck my fucking dick' So I didn't." Mira growled in rage and a spike of magic power was felt as her hair began to raise.

"C-Calm down Mira!" Laxus yelled with a sweat drop. "I was just kidding. I did see Gray take it though. He took that new girl with him. What was her name? Luny?" Erza burst out. "Lucy!" Erza looked at Makarov. "Let me go get them Master!" Makarov sighed in frustration and rubbed his nose. "Fine, but on one condition." She tilted her head in confusion before seeing the smirk on his face. "Take Natsu with you." Erza frowned. "With all due respect maste-" Natsu interrupted her. "It's fine gramps, I know you are only trying to help but she hates me, there is no way that is going to change." He gave Erza a cold look which surprised her.

"I'll go by myself." He said and stood up, exiting the guild. Erza just stood there with her eyes wide. "Master I-" He put his hand up. "Just let Natsu handle this one. He will bring them home safe." Erza wanted to retort but the look from Makarov told her that there was no room to argue. "Yes Master."

* * *

Natsu was now in Hargeon and he had a gut wrenching feeling. He groaned, matching his stomach. "I hate boats…" He said aloud and he began to search for someone to help him. He asked someone with a small boat. "Yeah, my friends went to Galuna Island on an S-Class mission and they need my help." He said and frowned. "Ok sir, get in." Natsu nodded and got in. "Sorry I get really bad motion sickness on boats…" The man hesitantly nodded and they began, going on their way to the cursed island.

Erza was hiding, listening in and ready to follow him. She made her way to an old friend's house. "I need a favor." It was a an old pirate captain with a waist length beard and an eye patch. "What is it Erza my dear?" She shook her head. "I need to get to Galuna Island."

* * *

 **AN: I know that this is shorter chapter but I need to set up my next chapter as it will likely be a long one. Leave a review and tell me what you think, Is it better than the previous one? Is there anything missing? Just be sure to alarm me! Thanks!**


	4. Memories? A New Friendship!

A hand burst from the ground, it was dark on the beach and the purple moon was out. The hand slowly pulled the rest of its body out. The person was Natsu who was no gasping for air as the water was up to his waist line. He stood up shakily and walked farther up the beach. He had an upset look on his face. "Man… What a terrible day…" His thoughts flashed back to the boat ride and the fight he had with Erza beforehand. Natsu made his way to the base of the beach where there was a lush jungle. "I gotta find them before Erza gets here." He said aloud to himself as he cleared his head and focused on the task at hand. He had large bruises all over his body and he was bleeding from his head but he was not in a good mood so he didn't care.

Natsu made his way through the lush jungle and he ended up in front of a large gate. He yelled out. "Anyone there?" He saw two men arrive at the towers on the side of the door. Natsu readjusted his scarf. "I'm from the Fairy Tail Guild! I'm looking for my two friends! Ones a busty blonde and the other ones a stripper with dark blue hair!" The gate opened and he heard a voice from above. "They got here earlier. They are at the temple out of town! They are lifting the curse!" Natsu nodded and he took off. He didn't seed anyone in the village and just assumed that they were inside. Natsu arrived at a large temple and he scratched his chin. The floor on the inside wasn't there, it was just a large hole. Natsu shook his head in a sarcastic manner and he jumped down the hole.

* * *

He landed and looked around. He heard someone fighting and then he heard Gray yell. " **Damn you Lyon!** " Natsu ran in that direction and he made his way to the top of the temple. Gray was facing off against a man with white hair and behind the white man were three people. One was a dog man and another was a man of short stature with blue hair and very bushy eyebrows. Natsu then redirected his attention to the third one which was a pink haired woman garbed in bright pink clothing. Natsu sighed and he stood to the side of Gray. He spotted Lucy behind a rock. The man introduced as Lyon put his hand out in a fist and Gray slapped his fist to his palm, aiming outward.

" **Ice Make Lance!** " Gray shot out a lance made of ice from a magic circle that appeared in front of his hands. The area around Lyon glowed blue for a moment. " **Ice Make Eagle!** " Birds made of white ice formed and flew at Gray almost as if they were alive. Gray rolled to the side and a cannon formed in his hands. " **Ice Make Cannon!"** Gray shot a blast out and it connected to a blue force field. The small blue haired man was standing in front of Lyon. "The cold emperor must save his magic to beat Deliora." Gray frowned and he shot another blast from the cannon. The man was about to put up a shield but he was grabbed and pulled away by Natsu. Lyon's eyes widened and he got impacted by the cannon blast, sending him into the wall.

Lyon yelled in pain and Gray smirked. Lyon stepped out of the crater in the wall with a scowl. "Goddamnit!" He yelled and he threw off his cape. "Let's do this Gray!" Gray nodded and he took off his long jacket and shirt, throwing them away. "I won't let you ruin what Ur did for us Lyon!" He received a laugh. "You don't understand Gray! I have surpassed Ur by a long shot! I can beat Deliora! I can avenge her!" Gray frowned. "No you can't! I won't let you revive that demon and get yourself killed over a stupid obsession!" Gray put his hand on his palm and Lyon put his hand out. _**ICE MAKE…**_

* * *

-Natsu stood in front of the trio-

* * *

"Wow… so you guys are just his lackeys?" He asked. The air had grown significantly more cold and Lucy was standing next to him but she was shivering. "Lucy, I need you to take care of pink hair." Lucy hesitantly nodded and pulled a key from her hip. " **Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!** " A bright yellow flash of light was seen and The woman smirked as the ground began to shake. A large rat towered over them and she turned to it. "Angelica! Get her!" A large bull man appeared in front of Lucy and the large rat ran at them. "Get em Taurus!'

Natsu smiled at her fight and he turned to the other two. "I appreciate you guys waiting patiently…" The dog man tilted his head. "No prob man!" He gave Natsu a thumbs up. "My name's Toby! This here is Yuka!" He smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. He then crossed his arms and claws burst from his arms. "Super poison paralyzing claws!" He yelled and Natsu snickered. "What's so funny!?" Natsu then calmed down but still had a smile. "You have something on your forehead." The dog man gave him a confused look and reached up, accidentally poking himself in the head with own claws. Yuka yelled out. "Damn it Toby!" Toby collapsed, paralyzed from his own claws.

He yelled in pain before falling unconscious. "Yuka was it?" Natsu asked as he made his aura more intimidating. Yuka felt a bead of sweat roll down his chin as he subconsciously put up a forcefield. Natsu looked at him but his face was shadowed and all he could see were Natsu's glowing red eyes. Natsu punched at him and he connected with the forcefield only for it to shatter. Yuka's eyes widened in fear as Natsu's fist connected to his face, sending him flying into the wall unconscious.

"Well that was easy." He turned to Lucy's fight with a bored look. "HA!" He heard as Lucy hit the pink haired woman. She was then wrapped in Lucy's whip and was unconscious. "I feel like this mission was too easy…" Natsu turned and started to wander off. He ended up in front of the large frozen demon. He looked at it and he clutched his head in pain. "Hrrrr... **RAAAAHHH!** " He yelled in pain. Natsu was remembering thoughts that weren't his and it was hurting him.

* * *

-flashback(Natsu's Memory)-

* * *

Natsu was standing in a dark room. He looked down at his hands and his eyes widened. He had red scaly arms like a dragon. He tried to speak but nothing came out. He looked up and he was greeted with the sight of the large ice demon. Except it wasn't frozen. It let out a roar that shook the ground but Natsu wasn't scared. He looked up at the sky and it was a reflection of himself. It was like the sky was a mirror. Natsu's eyes were black and had red irises. He had horns and he looked overall demonic. His veins were visible but they were black. Natsu's eyes widened and he looked back at the demon. He took a step forward and the entire area was covered in dark red fire. The demon's arm was scorched as well as it let out another roar. Natsu gasped for air.

* * *

-Normal world-

* * *

Natsu screamed in pain again and he clutched his head, falling to his knees. He roared in agony and his screams became more demonic. He punched the ground and pillars of fire came out from the ground. His eyes changed to a black color and he gave an evil toothy grin. His pupils turning red. He slowly stood up and the area began to become heated. The ice that encased the demon started to melt as well. The more demonic Natsu turned around to face a small masked man and he disappeared, instantly appearing in front of the small man and delivering a punch to his face, so hard that his mask shattered and he flew into the wall. The temple began to shake at the magical pressure Natsu was exerting and he turned back towards the demon.

The demon was now completely unthawed and it let out a roar, throwing a punch at the demonic Natsu. Natsu reached up with one hand and caught the punch. The area around and behind Natsu crumbled under the insanely powerful punch. The beasts arm burst into flames and it roared in pain, stumbling backward. It fell down and the demonic Natsu jumped onto its chest. Natsu looked it in the eyes and his grin widened. The beast roared in pain as it completely burst into flames for a moment, it was completely incinerated. Natsu jumped up to the cliff and he began to walk away. "Salamander!" Natsu heard and he turned around. He was greeted with the sight of a panting Erza Scarlet who was pointing her sword at him.

He tilted his head back and his manic grin disappeared. " **What?** " Her eyes widened at his dark tone. "W-What are you doing!?" Natsu smirked and he seemingly looked right through her. " **I'm leaving.** " He turned to walk away. "DON'T!" He stopped and looked her looked over his shoulder. " **Why shouldn't I?** " She struggled to come up with an answer and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. " **All you ever do is blame me for things I didn't do. You clearly hate me. Why would you want me to stay?** " He asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm sorry." He heard it and it was barely a whisper. His eyes widened. His aura began to die down and she continued. "I-I don't hate you… It's just… you remind me of someone that I used to know and he… he stabbed me in the back… he betrayed me and turned all of my friends against me…" He shook his head and he shrugged. " **I would never do that Scarlet… I may be a past dark wizard but let me tell you one thing.** " His eyes returned to normal and he had a genuine smile.

"I am a part of Fairy Tail now… I love it there… it's like having a family…" He had tears falling down his face at this point. "It hurts… it hurts that you don't trust me…" He looked down at his hands. "Hell… after that…" He looked in front of himself again. "I don't trust myself…" He turned to face her and he walked toward her. He pulled her into a hug. "I will never ever! Do what he did to you…" He pulled back and he wiped his eyes, putting on a confident smile. "I promise." She nodded and her eye started to pour tears. Natsu wiped them away and got a look at his hand. He was scorched. He put his forehead on hers. "Thank you…" He said and hugged her tight, ignoring her armor.

He heard Lucy and Gray. "Natsu! Erza!" He turned and looked at her. "What happened?" He asked and received a shrug. "I dunno. Gray's old friend quit fighting after watching you roast Deliora." Natsu nodded slowly and he caught a look of himself in the water. It was his demonic form but it turned back to his normal form quickly. Natsu sighed and Erza pulled away from him, her tears were gone. "Tears don't suit your perfect face Erza…" She blushed. "Sh-Shut up!" She pushed him away and turned away. He chuckled for a moment. "Thank god you guys are ok…" He looked in the water again and frowned, whispering to himself. "I don't know what I would do if I had hurt one of you in that fit of rage."

* * *

 **\- AN: HEYYA! Sorry for the late chapter guys, just been sick, I put quite a bit of thought into this chapter and I will be leaving it quite vague for now! So… I appreciate you reading this chapter and leave a review please. Your input is always taken into consideration! Also. Games4fun gave me very helpful ideas for this chapter! Like I said any suggestion will be considered, so really, reviews are all read.**


	5. Phantom Lord? A Steamy Shower!

Natsu was leaning over the rail of the boat they were on. He wasn't satisfied with how the mission ended.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

The demon people still wanted to destroy the moon, insisting that they were demons and Natsu sighed. He had known that since he learned that moon drip was the problem that there was just a shield over the Island so he threw a fireball at the moon, breaking the barrier on the Island. They were thanked and given a gate key. It turned out that the people on the Island weren't cursed, they had just lost their memory. Natsu and the others boarded the boat.

* * *

-Flashback End-

* * *

Natsu sighed and almost hurled. It didn't help that he had major motion sickness on boats. He sighed and he heard a voice from behind him. "Natsu." He turned around and he was punched in the stomach by Erza, the punch was so hard that it rendered him unconscious and he fell into her arms. She laid his head in her lap and unconsciously started to run her fingers through his hair. Natsu sighed in contentment and started to snore softly. Erza glared at everyone else and they turned away, whistling. She smiled lightly.

* * *

-Hours Later-

* * *

The boat docked in Magnolia and Erza woke Natsu up. They got off the boat and started to walk through the town. Natsu was hearing things like. "I wonder if they know yet?" or "Poor guys." Natsu looked around in utter confusion. They arrived in front of the Fairy Tail guild and the group froze in shock. The guild hall was impaled with large iron rods. "This… iron…" Natsu felt one of the large rods and he frowned. They were practically radiating dragon slayer magic."This is the work of another dragon slayer." Erza spoke up with panic in here voice. "Do you know who it was!?" natsu was about to respond but Mirajane exited the guild hall and greeted them. "It was the Phantom Lord guild." Natsu's eyes widened. 'Jose Porla…" he said aloud and his look darkened. 'Huh?" Natsu had a scowl on his face. "That man is nothing but a dark wizard."

Erza tilted her head in confusion as if asking Natsu to elaborate. "He was the first one to ask me to join a legal guild." Erza's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" Natsu nodded and shrugged. "The reason I said no was because his reasoning is that he wanted power in his guild. He doesn't care about the members in the guild at all, just the strength of the guild as a whole." Mira nodded in understanding and was standing a little too close to scooted to his side to get a little space and he looked around. "Where'd Gray go?" Erza looked around as well. They heard a yell from within the guild. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T RETALIATE!?" Natsu sighed. They made their way into the guild. Lucy was sitting down with a sad look on her face and Gray was yelling at the elderly guild master. Everyone else was drunk or passed out. Excluding Levy. Natsu put a hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Gray, you're being irrational." Gray turned swiftly. "YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THIS GUILD!" Gray lowered his head. "You don't know how this feels… this is basically home to me…" Natsu let out a small chuckle. "You know Gray… I really do care about this guild, I care about everyone in it too... BUT that means that I'm not allowed to do anything to the other guild." makarov spoke up. "If we were to go to war, the guild would most likely be disbanded." Gray's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" He yelled and Makarov nodded taking a small drink from his mug. "War between guilds is highly illegal, the punishment is being disbanded." Gray punched the wall and ran out of the guild. "Wow… I didn't know Gray was capable of that much emotion." Natsu said with a small smirk. "I would hate to see his reaction if someone in the guild was actually hurt." Mirajane nodded. "That's why we are taking precautions. We are having everyone group up to keep eachother safe just in case." Natsu scratched his chin. "That's probably a good idea." Mira smiled. "Thank you!" He nodded as well.

Erza quietly fumed at the small exchange and when Natsu looked at her she averted her gaze. Natsu smiled. "I'm going to go tell Gray." He said and walked out of the guild.

* * *

-With Natsu and Gray-

* * *

Natsu sat opposite of Gray. They were both on opposite sides of a raging river. The water seemed to die down for a moment. "Gray… I don't know much… but I know what you told Lucy, and I have to say that I'm disappointed in you." Gray looked up with a glare, tears were threatening to fall out of his eyes. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Natsu smirked. "I know that Ur wouldn't want this." Gray's eyes widened and the tears began to fall. "Look Gray… I know how you feel… When I was young… My family was nothing but a red dragon…" Gray wiped his tears away, listening to Natsu's story. "When I joined Fairy Tail… It was for a selfish desire… Now…" Natsu looked down at his hands with a soft smile. "I Hold them close… If something were to happen to any of them… Max, Jet, Levy, Droy, Bisca, Alzack, Lucy, Makarov, Mirajane, Laxus, Erza, Elfman, and hell even you, you bastard. I would hunt down whoever hurt them and I would destroy them. They are my family." Gray's eyes widened as realization hit him. No one in the guild was harmed. Everything was okay.

"I realize with that whole Galuna Island mission, past memories are coming back strong but… After your partner Lyon gave up I felt something in the cave. Almost as if there was a happy presence. A **Proud** presence." Gray nodded and a soft smile graced his lips. "You're right flame brain… Though, if anything were to happen to the I would storm that guild myself." Natsu smirked. "I would be right behind you." Natsu jumped across the lake and socked Gray in the arm. "We should get back to the guild." Gray nodded and stood up. They made their way back to the guild in silence and when they entered Gray partnered up with Lucy and Erza.

Natsu sat at the bar and began to drink from a mug, much similar to Makarov. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around, expecting to see Mirajane but was greeted with the sight of a smiling Erza. "What's up?" He asked with genuine curiosity in his voice. "We want you to partner up with us, we are staying at Lucy's house tonight." Natsu's eyes widened. "Really? Sure!" She nodded and put on a soft smile. Erza sat down next to him and ordered a strawberry cheesecake from Mira. Natsu finished his shots and ordered pancakes. "Chasing shots with Pancakes?" Natsu nodded. "Yeah, they're delicious." She shook her head and began to eat her cheesecake. Natsu watched in curiosity. She finished the entire cake and Natsu shrugged. "I don't get it." She tilted her head in confusion. "What?" He looked down at his pancakes. "At least these are healthy. How do you eat so much cheesecake and stay perfect?" She blushed the same color of the strawberries she was eating.

"W-What?" He nodded and put his head down on the counter. "How do you eat so much cheesecake and keep your body so perfect?" She shook her head rapidly and stood up. "I- I." She couldn't find the right words and walked away. Natsu looked on with confusion. He turned to a blushing Mirajane and gave her a curious look. "Did I say something wrong?" She turned away. He sighed and brushed his fingers through his tangled and wild pink locks. "I don't get it…" He began to drift off to sleep. "I'mma take a little…*Yawn* Nap…. *Snore*." Natsu was asleep.

* * *

-Inside Natsu's Dream-

* * *

"Hello?" Natsu looked around and he couldn't see anything. All around him was pitch black and he was lost. "Hello!?" He yelled this time. He fell backward as the area began to glow orange. He looked around and the dreamscape took on the shape of a burning Magnolia. "W-What happened?" He whispered to himself and he stood up. He heard fighting and he ran to where the sounds were coming from. When he arrived his eyes widened. It was Laxus fighting a man with white hair. The man laughed maniacally and grabbed a very beaten Laxus by the throat. That was when he saw it. The entire area around them was littered with the bodies of his Fairy Tail family. Natsu fell to his knees and tears began to fall from his eyes. He heard metal and he slowly looked up. Erza had stood up and was bleeding heavily. Natsu tried to yell out but he couldn't hear his own voice as the man struck down Laxus and slowly made his way toward Erza. Natsu stood up began to run toward them. "NO!" He yelled but nothing came out. He dove but it was too late as the man raised his hand, stabbing Erza through the chest with it.

* * *

-Real World-

* * *

Natsu woke up with a panic as Erza was patting him on the shoulder. He stood up quickly and pulled her close. "I'm sorry." He whispered as tears began to fall. She hugged him back but had a confused look on her face. "Sorry? For what?" He pulled back slowly and looked her in the eyes. "I won't let it happen." She gave him a confusing look as his tears dried up and he started to walk away. "What time is it?" He asked as if everything was ok. "Well we are closing the guild so you should get going." Natsu nodded. "Ok… you said we were staying at Lucy's place?" She nodded with a small smile. "Lets go." She and him began their trek toward Lucy's house. Apparently they had left earlier and Erza had stayed so that Natsu knew where he was going. "I appreciate the help Scarlet." She nodded but had an irritated look on her face. "No problem but you can call me Erza you know?" He shook his head. "I would but I don't think I know you well enough yet." She sighed. "Fine… but that's a habit you eventually have to get rid of." He nodded and gave a happy smile. "Eventually."

They made to Lucy's apartment and knocked on the door. "We're here!" Erza yelled and Lucy opened the door. Lucy was currently explaining how to make a contract with a celestial spirit to Gray and he had a look of utter boredom on his face. "I thought it was going to be something cool like a blood contract or something." Natsu chuckled. "Nah, Lucy wouldn't do that. Besides, don't you think f it was a blood contract lucy would have like bandages or something." Gray rubbed his chin for a moment. "I guess that makes sense." Lucy nodded hastily. "Do you think I could take a shower?" Natsu asked hesitantly. Lucy quickly nodded. "Go ahead, bathrooms there." She pointed at the bathroom and Natsu thanked her. "I appreciate it." She nodded and Erza spoke up. "Would you mind if I joined you Natsu?" He turned red. "U-um… sure?" She nodded and was a little confused by his antics. She walked into the bathroom first and turned the water. Natsu walked in behind her, closing the door. Natsu took off his vest hesitantly and he pulled off his scarf, putting it in a pile. He took off his sandals and he watched as she gloed for a moment before requipping into a towel. Natsu took off his baggy pants and put them into the pile. Natsu then requipped into a towel as well. Natsu waited for Erza to get in and was surprised when she removed the towel. By now it was too steamy to see anything but it was a gesture that made Natsu blush and he hesitantly pulled his off. He stepped in after her. It was a large shower so they had plenty of space and there was a stool in the middle that Erza sat on. She went to wash her hair but winced at the burns she had received just from being in the same room as the enraged Natsu. She hid them well with her magic but they still hurt badly.

Natsu took notice to the wince and he gave a concerned look. "What's the matter Scarlet?" She just shook her head. "Just a little sore, that's all." He nodded. "Here, let me help you." He pulled in another stool and sat behind her. He started to wash her hair gently and effectively. He was a little distracted by the scars on her back and the small moaning noises she was making as he worked her hair but he got it done nonetheless. He smiled. "Do you want me to do your back too?" She hesitantly nodded. "Yes please…" He nodded and rubbed suds all over her black. He was extra sensitive on her scars and she moaned lightly some more as he worked. He could feel her shifting slightly and shrugged it off. What he didn't know was that she was rubbing her legs together in arousal. Erza moaned uncharacteristically for a moment longer while Natsu gently rinsed her back. He finished and backed away. "Done." She turned around with a look he hadn't ever seen adorning her face before. Lust. Natsu eyes widened for a moment and sighed in relief when they turned back to normal a moment later.

She then gave a small but noticeable uncomfortable look and started to fiddle with her fingers nervously. "D-Do you not care about my scars?" He put on a soft smile and his closed his eyes. "Of course not Scarlet, I mean don't get me wrong…" His look turned serious and his irises turned a deep shade of crimson, lighting up the bathroom lightly. " **I will destroy whoever did this.** " His eyes returned to normal and he smiled again. "But it doesn't affect how beautiful you are already." Her cheeks turned red and he chuckled slightly. His thoughts then wandered to a fight he had with a certain blue haired mage. "I do have one question though?" She tilted her head in confusion and his look turned serious. "Actually, it can wait until we are out of the shower. I need to wash my own body as well." Erza jumped at that. "Here. Let me return the favor…" He hesitantly nodded and turned around. She took this opportunity to get a good look at his back. He had burn scars. "Burn scars? I thought you were impervious from fire." He shook his head. "I thought so too… When I lost control at Galuna Island… my own fire was hot enough to burn me…" He let the illusion drop and he had small burns adorning his entire body. "I guess even I can be burned.." He whispered as his thoughts wandered to his latent dad.

"Wow…" Erza muttered in shock. "Everyone has their own scars Scarlet…" Natsu said as she began to gently work his back. She noticed that he seemed to have quite a bit of stress. "You are pretty stressed huh?" He shook his head and smiled. "Actually, I'm quite a bit less stressed than I was before I joined the Fairy Tail Guild." He said matter of factly. She nodded slightly and began to work his back some more. He let out a small groan as she massaged a certain spot and she worked it for a moment before going to his hair and rinsing it. He sighed in utter contentment when she had finished and he got out he dried himself off with his magic and her eyes widened in surprise. 'That's really cool!" She yelled like a young girl. He nodded. 'Yeah, being a fire wizard can come in handy sometimes." He stated then he put his clothes on. He went to leave the bathroom and she spoke up. "Natsu." he turned around and she smiled. "Thank you." He smiled as well and exited the bathroom. He was then bombarded with questions about if he had actually taken a shower with Erza from Lucy. He nodded and laid down on the floor. He yawn and looked at the bathroom door as Erza exited the bathroom. She seemed quite a bit less unhappy than she usually was. She was wearing a cute pair of pajamas that were yellow and patterned with simple teddy bears.

Natsu blushed at the outfit and he looked away. What Natsu hadn't noticed was that the room was growing colder and he was falling asleep. Natsu closed his eyes and he heard the light turn off. "Good night guys…" he said then yawned again before falling asleep. "Good night." They said in unison and he smiled falling asleep. After he was asleep Erza cuddled up to him as the room was cold and he was practically a heater. "Good night Natsu…" She whispered and drifted off to sleep. Gray draped a blanket over them. Lucy was already asleep and he put a blanket over her as well he sat on the windowsill and let his thought go to a certain ice make mage that was his teacher. "Ur…" he said and he went back into the room. He laid down, falling asleep without a blanket.

* * *

 **AU: I appreciate you reading this chapter if you do all the way. I tried to extend it a little so that it would make up for the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. It was a little hard to write because there wasn't a lot of action. I prefer writing fight scenes. As always! Leave a review please and give me any suggestions. If you feel like it I am always open to be PM'd and I will read everything. Stop by for the next chapter!**


	6. An Unforgivable Act, Natsu vs Natsu?

Natsu yawned as he awoke. He didn't move but he felt something on his side and he looked down, finding a pajama clad Erza clinging to his side, they also had a blanket over them. "Uh...oh." He said and tried to figure out a plan to escape. He heard snickering beside him and looked over to Gray who was mock laughing at him, egging him on to do something. Natsu scowled at him and tried to get out of Erza's grasp only for her to squeeze harder. He finally submitted and laid there. After about five minutes she yawned and he embraced his impending death. She sat up quickly with a blush and rolled away. He was thoroughly confused but he left it alone. She turned away from him and ran into the bathroom. Natsu stood up and charged Gray, putting him in a headlock. He let Gray out after he said uncle and Natsu laughed. "Payback Ice Queen." Gray fumed and Lucy ran into her apartment in a panic.

"Guys! There's an emergency!" She yelled in a panicked voice and Natsu could tell she had been running for awhile. "What's the matter?" Gray asked and Natsu spoke up. His voice took on a dark tone and the room grew heated with his answer. " **They attacked one of the members?** " Lucy hesitantly nodded and spoke up. "They got Levy, Jet, and Droy!" Natsu walked out. Erza walked in the room from the bathroom, dressed normally and back to normal. They eventually caught up with Natsu and they began running toward the guild. Upon arrival they were greeted with a crying Mirajane. Levy was heavily bruised as were Jet and Droy. They all had black guild logos on their stomachs. They had brought them back to the guild infirmary and there was an elderly woman with fading pink hair examining them. Erza spoke up, breaking the silence.

"We can't thank you enough Porlyusica." The woman simply nodded and began to apply some weird herbs to their bruises and Natsu looked around. "Where is everyone?" Mira cleared her tears. "They went to storm the Phantom Lord Guild." Natsu's eyes widened. "Let's go." He said and they ran out, toward Phantom Lord. Lucy decided that she should stay behind, as she needed to keep Mira and Porlyusica safe, not to mention the three unconscious members.

* * *

-Phantom Lord-

* * *

Elfman was currently in a losing fight with a black haired man. The man had multiple piercings and small black eyes. He was wearing a black tunic with baggy white pants. He had on black boots and a cocky smirk. His hair reached his waist. Elfman went in for a punch but the man rolled to the side, avoiding it. He kicked Elfman in the stomach and he was sent flying back into the wall. "Elfman!" This came from Loke who used his ring magic and a blast of green magic flew toward the black haired man. The man simply swiped it away with one hand and walked toward Loke. He kneed Loke in the gut, throwing him into a crowd. Cana threw a couple of cards at him and he was engulfed in fire. He simply walked out of the fire with a slight glow to his body.

He dashed and delivered a punch to Cana's face, grabbing her by the hair and kicking her into Elfman who was just getting up. Next was Macau who shot purple flames at him in the shape of a fist and the man slid back for a moment. He then looked at Macau with an evil grin. He dashed to deliver a punch but was kneed in the gut by none other than a pissed off Natsu. The man flew back into a wall and he stood up, clutching his stomach.

" **Blacksteel!?** " Natsu yelled with a scowl as steam poured off his skin and the areas around him. The man laughed. " **Salamander!** **Glad you could join the fight!** " He said, gesturing to Natsu's downed guildmates. " **This is too easy so far.** " Natsu roared and jumped toward him. They connected their fists in a punch and Gajeel's eyes widened when his fist lurched back. Natsu crounched and faked a punch before flipping and lighting his foot. " **Fire Dragon's Talon!** " he yelled and kicked Gajeel in the face with a flaming kick. The blow was strong enough to send him flying into the wall and embedding into even further than before. Gajeel jumped at Natsu and his fist turned to an iron pole. " **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!** " He yelled and punched at Natsu who stuck his hand out and caught the pole. They stood there staring at each other for a moment and Gajeel's pole hand turned a bright orange hue as if it was heated and he yelled in pain, trying to pull back but it was no use as Natsu pulled him closer.

Natsu delivered a punch to his face with a yell and began to deliver more and more to the other dragon slayer. There was an explosion and Makarov came falling from the roof with his skin a sickly green color. He say Erza catch him and he grabbed Gajeel by the throat, lifting him off the ground. This surprised everyone in the phantom lord guild as they had never seen Gajeel be ragdolled. Gajeel was hanging like dead weight, he had massive bruises and Natsu dropped him for a moment before kicking him in the chest, sending him flying through the wall. They then evacuated the guild, going to take Makarov to Porlyusica. Upon arrival Makarov was immediately examined and Porlyusica began to work rapidly. She seemed to really care about the old man. They began to rest and Natsu began to look around.

He gained a questioning look. "Hey… where are Loke and Lucy?" He asked with a frown. Lucy came into the guild with Loke in toe. Lucy had a small frown and she was teary eyes. "I'm sorry guys…" She said and tears began to fall from her face. Natsu's eyes widened. "What do you mean Lucy?" He asked with a frown. "It's all my fault… they want me…" Natsu gave a small smile. "Look Lucy…" He put a hand on her head. "This is Fairy Tail… everyone here has their own share of problems." He turned to the rest of them. "We all have our own issues but we take care of eachother! We are Fairy Tail! We are family! Family helps each other when it comes to their problems. We never turn our back on people. I may not have been in Fairy Tail for long… but even I know that!" The guild erupted in cheers and they started to celebrate.

The ground then began to shake. "What the-" They ran outside and they were surprised to find that the Phantom Lord guild hall had grown legs and was walking toward them. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled and she turned her attention to him with tears in her eyes. He put on a soft smile. "Get inside." He said and his look turned serious as the guild hall stopped. He looked at it with a scowl. "Scarlet…" A large cannon erupted from the guild hall. "We need a shield… A big one!" He yelled and she nodded, requipping into her adamantine armor. She put the shield up as a large and ominous voice rang. "Tremble in fear before the power of the jupiter cannon!" A large orange blast was fired from the cannon and Natsu's eyes widened. That blast was too much, even for Erza.

As it came closer Natsu formulated a plan, it wasn't a good one but it was worth it to keep her safe. His fist lit up fire and he jumped in front of her. " **Fire Dragon's Iron FIST!** " HE yelled and punched the incoming blast. He was pushed back for a moment and he screamed in pain. The blast exploded and he was sent flying back into her. She had opened the shield and he landed in her arms as she slid back. She felt tears welling up in her eyes when she saw the condition Natsu was in. He was unconscious for one and his arm was practically torn to shreds. It was a deep red and charred. "NATSU!?" She yelled and he opened his eyes slowly. "G-Good… you're… safe…" His eyes closed and his breathing hitched as did Erza's. She screamed and they took Natsu inside. She requipped into her black wing armor and flew into the cannon.

Gray and Elfman were quick to follow as Gray formed an ice staircase with a yelled and Elfman was pissed. The voice rang out again. "HAND OVER LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Natsu spoke up in a weak voice. "We… will never… give you her…" Roars erupted from the guild and the voice of Jose laughed before lots of ghost like creatures formed. After a moment the cannon exploded however. They took Natsu in finally and he lay there unconscious.

* * *

-Natsu's Mind-

* * *

Natsu looked around and was surprised to see nothing but his reflection… well he thought it was his reflection until it started to speak to him. " **Hey there partner."** The voice was demonic and it resonated with power. "Who are you!?" The reflection laughed and in a dark flash it changed form. It was still Natsu but with horns and black eyes with red irises. It also had visible black veins. " **I'm you… well… a part of you…** " Natsu shook his head at the reflect and began to panic this didn't make any sense. "You! You're the one that took over and killed Deliora!" Natsu yelled and it let out an evil demonic laugh. " **Of course I was dumbass!** " He slapped his knee and Natsu growled. "You hurt them!" He yelled. He didn't say it but he knew the real reason that Erza was in pain. " **And what of it!?** " It yelled. Natsu jumped forward and threw a punch. It simply side stepped.

Natsu flew by and he turned with another punch only for it to faze through the reflection. " **Oh… and one more thing…** " Natsu jumped back. "What!?" It laughed and Natsu prepared himself for the worst. " **Two things actually… the first is that the red head is in BIG trouble.** " Natsu's eyes widened. "Scarlet!" He yelled and looked around. " **The second thing is that you have to beat me to wake up.** " Natsu turned to the reflection with a glare and he lit up with flames. "Whatever!" He got ready to jump at the reflection but it held its hand up. " **Also. If you lose, I take over… and you really don't want that to happen… I'll have that redhead screaming your name… and not in a good way…** " Natsu's eyes widened and he really started to take things into perspective. His rage began to build. "NO! I won't let you!"

He got ready to spring into action but he was unable to as a hand impaled him through the chest. It chuckled deeply. " **Sorry partner… but you don't have a choice in the matter.** " Natsu coughed up blood as the reflect pulled back. Natsu was consumed by a black void and began to fall. "No…" He whispered to himself. "I'm sorry guys…" He said and was preparing to give up. " **You're really giving up that easily? Maybe you deserve to have him take over your body.** " Natsu didn't know where the voice was coming from but he didn't care. He just simply responded. "I can't do anything about it… you saw how easily he beat me right now…" He put his hands up and examined them. They were covered in blood. His own blood.

His right arm was red and scorched and he was in terrible spirits. " **You realize that if you lose it's over right? Everything… he will kill your friends and he will torture that red head.** " His eyes widened. "Scarlet…" Everything was growing cold as he sunk further. It seemed like his memories were slipping away. " **NATSU!?** " He heard but it fell on deaf ears as he closed his eyes. "Where am I?" He asked himself out loud. He looked forward. "Nat...su… help me…" He could hear a whisper in his ears. "Who's there!?" He yelled in desperation. His memory completely gone. "NATSU!" He heard and a flash of a certain red headed woman came to mind. He tried to think and she was the only thing that came to mind. Then more. A large group of people. They all had a similar mark on their bodies. "NATSU!" They yelled and he clenched his fists. "I won't let you do this."

* * *

-Real World-

* * *

The demonic looking Natsu, minus the horns was standing in the middle of the Phantom Lord guildhall. All around him was the beaten down bodies of random Phantom Lord members and that of Gajeel Redfox who had massive burns all over his body. " **That's it?** " Natsu asked and he let out a deep demonic chuckle. His power surged and the building began to shake. The doors to the room burst open and Erza came running in. "Natsu!" She yelled and her eyes widened. Lucy was safe but she was terrified and was hiding. " **Oh Scarlet… how nice of you to join us…** " He said and looked back over his shoulder. His eyes started to glow. "Natsu calm down!" She yelled and she put her hands up. He laughed. " **I'm perfectly calm. I am just… hungry…** " His look took on one that didn't suit his face and he turned to her completely. He took one step. "Natsu! If you come any closer!" He stopped and smirked. " **And what?** " She felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "If you come any closer I won't forgive you!"

This got a demonic chuckle from him. " **You won't forgive me?** " He then laughed evil and was about to take another step forward when he clutched his head in pain. His eyes began to glow a brilliant white hue. " **I WON'T LET YOU!** " Came a less demonic voice that was obviously Natsu. The demon roared in pain and fell to its knees.

" **Y-You BASTARD!** " He yelled and roared again. His eyes began to change back to white and his veins began to retreat. His eyes changed back to their normal onyx color. "Get out of my body you bastard!" The real Natsu yelled and fire started to burst from around him. He started to have a fight with himself, his eyes began to change back and forth rapidly. "NO!" he yelled and punched the ground. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" As he was struggling with his inner demon Jose walked in. "My my-" He was hit with a gigantic fireball. " **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " Natsu roared and Jose screamed in pain from just the sheer force of the blast.

"N-Natsu please!" Erza yelled and began to get closer. She un-equipped her armor and she could feel her skin burni mg as she pulled him into a hug. His eyes widened and his breathing hitched. "S-Scarlet?" He asked as if it would kill him if he were wrong. "Yes Natsu… I'm here… please, calm down…" He felt a jolt in his head and was about to roar again but he felt her squeeze him. "Please…" His aura slowly died down and he fell to his knees in front of her she had tears in her eyes as he looked up at her. "Scarlet… thank you…" She smiled and nodded, tears still present on her face. "Natsu…" His eyes widened as he examined the burns on her body. "This… was me." He said and tears began to fall. "I'm so… so sorry…" He clutched her hands in his. "Let me help…" He said and his hands began to glow a bright gold hue. His hands were burning but it was worth it to help her.

He slowly ran his hands up and down her burns. They began to heal and her eyes widened. "N-Natsu!? What's happening…" He shook his head. "I'm healing you…" He said and she examined the flames. The flames were to bright and she could barely see his hands through them. She could see that they were searing. She pulled back. "Natsu! Your hands!" She yelled as tears began to fall even more. He smiled. "I will pay the price to heal you…" He said and gently grasped her hands. She wanted to pull away but she could see it in his eyes that he wouldn't let her be hurt because of him. She glanced over to Lucy who was fine as she was hiding behind Gajeel. Natsu winced as the burns traveled even farther up his arms. "Scarlet… no… Erza…" She looked him in the eyes. The passion in them was unreal and it made her blush as he stood up. "I want you to promise me something." He wiped her tears away. "What?" She asked with a slight wobble in her voice. "I don't ever want to see you cry again…" He said and put his forehead against hers. Her eyes widened but she wouldn't dare say no to him at this time. "Natsu…" She lifted his chin and wiped away her tears with a smile.

"I promise…" He grinned and wiped his tears away. He then realized how close their lips were and he jumped back. "S-Sorry about that Scarlet…" He said and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. They were then distracted by Gray and Lucy. Gray and Natsu bumped fists and Lucy high fived him. They celebrated for a moment before it ran short as a sense of death entered the air. Jose was standing there with a scowl on his face. "You **brat!** " He yelled and he put his hand up. " **Dead Wave!** " A burst of black magic came from his hands and soared toward the group only for it to be burned away by a much higher magical power as Makarov entered the room. Each step was like a sonic boom as the room started to crumble. " **JOSE!"** The man began to sweat fearfully. Makarov raised his hand and began to chant. " **You can destroy my guild hall… you can hurt me… but I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HURT MY CHILDREN!"** Golden power burst from Makarov.

 **-FAIRY LAW!-**

* * *

-A week later-

* * *

Natsu was being fed food from an all too willing Mirajane as he laid in bed with his arms bandaged. He groaned in pain. "Maaaannn…" He said and almost hurled. "That's what you get for punching a blast from Jupiter." Mira said matter of factly and Natsu shakily nodded. "Y-Yeah I know but it hurts bad…" He said with a childish whine."

Just then the doors to the infirmary opened. "Natsu I have great news!" He tilted his head in confusion at the excited Lucy. "We're going on vacation!" She yelled and held up tickets to the akane resort.

* * *

- **AN: THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! ANYWAYS! LIKE ALWAYS FEEDBACK AND REVIEWS ARE ALL TAKEN INTO ACCOUNT AND READ, STOP IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE THINGS GET TO THE JELLAL FIGHT! OR MAYBE THE AKANE RESORT PART WILL HAVE A FILLER? MAYBE… FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF.**

 **BUH-BYE!**


	7. Steamy Dreams? Erza the Drunk!

Natsu sat in the spa with a sigh. The heat didn't do much for him but the soak and steam really helped. After that battle with himself and that fight with Jupiter Cannon Natsu could really use a break. He had his bandages off and his arms were slowly getting back to normal. He had small burns on his arms and on his back from his own fire. His lungs hurt but the steam would help that. He inhaled one more time and he heard a small dip. Erza had entered the spring. "Oh hey." He said simply. "Hey…" She said as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. "What's wrong?" He asked and a small blush developed on her face as she inched closer. Natsu tilted his head in confusion as she made her way closer and closer. "Na...tsu…" He found this creepy. "What?" He asked with a frown. She got so close to him that they were touching but she still wasn't looking at him, the heavy blush still present. "Natsu…" She whispered and straddled him in one swift movement. His eyes widened. "S-Scarlet!" He yelled and his face turned red as they were naked under the water, which for some reason he couldn't feel.

"What's this about?" He asked and she finally looked him in the eyes. "It's about us…" She whispered and it seemed like her voice was coming from everywhere. She started to grind against him earning a moan from him. "S-" She silenced him with her finger. "We have soooo much time to ourselves Natsu…" Natsu felt lust and love all at once but her couldn't feel anything physically. "Let's have some fun…" She leaned in to kiss him and right before her lips connected Natsu woke up with a gasp.

He was still in the spa but Erza was in it with him. "What happened Natsu?" He shook his head and blushed heavily. "Nothing! Just a weird dream!" He yelled and put his hands up defensively. She slowly nodded. "Well anyways… It's nice in here but I might go check out what Lucy and Gray are up to…" He nodded hastily and nervously. She requipped a towel and stood up. "Seeya later…" He said as she left and he face palmed. "What the hell was that dream!?" He yelled out loud. He slowly calmed down and let out a sigh. He looked at his hands and they were bandaged. He had to keep them out of the water. "Man… what is going on inside my head?" He decided that he was done questioning it and he got out of the spa. He made his way back to his room and entered. He simply requipped into a purple shin length coat with gold trimming and he had his bandages on. He had a black tee with white baggy pants and black boots.

Natsu made his way into the casino and spotted Erza at a blackjack table. On the other hand Lucy was at the bar talking to… Loke? Gray was in a conversation with that of Juvia from Phantom Lord except she had on a gold necklace with a Fairy Tail emblem and he could feel the emotion that was emitting from her where he was. "Wow…" Natsu said as he focused on Erza. She was in a beautiful purple dress that went down to mid thigh and she had on heels. Her hands were covered by white gloves and her scarlet hair was in a large bun atop her head. She looked stunning. "Hey there." He said and she turned toward him. "Natsu! Glad you could join us!" She yelled and Natsu titled his head. "Are you drunk?" He asked and she giggled before letting out a small hiccup. "N-No! Just a li-little buzzzzzzzzed…" She said with a slur and Natsu chuckled. "Weeelll…" He said with a small smile. "What happened?" She asked and he shrugged. "I just didn't know the great Titania was capable of having fun…" He said with sarcasm in his voice. She giggled. "O-of courrrrse I can*Hic*!" He nodded. "So it seems."

She shook her head rapidly. "I might c-call it a night though!" She yelled with laugh and a slur. He nodded. "Here… let me help you get back up to your room." She sighed in frustration. "I'll be fine Natsu!" She yelled and he shook his head. "I insist. Besides, I'm pretty uncomfortable with somebody as beautiful as you walking around by herself, even if you are Titania." She blushed. "Y-You think I'm beautiful?" He nodded with a smile. "Of course I do. I told you myself that I thought you were the definition of perfect…" She smiled. "Th-Thank you…" A little bit of the slur to her tone was gone and she was walking a little bit more steadily before she hit something and was falling forward. Natsu reached and caught her, picking her up bridal style. She sighed and yawned. "Thank you Natsu…" He nodded and began to walk. She leaned into him and although she was still awake she was deep in thought. He was so nice. "I really appreciate this Natsu…" He nodded once again. "It's my pleasure." He stopped in front of her room.

"I need to unlock it…" He said and she fumbled to find the key. She pulled it out of her bra. "Here…" She handed it to him and he smiled. "Wow… that's convenient I guess…" She nodded softly and her eyes closed. He unlocked the door and walked in. He and Gray shared a room while Lucy and Erza shared one so he wasn't surprised to see Lucy's luggage. He laid her on the bed and placed the blanket over her. He began to walk out but a hand reached up and grabbed his hand. He looked back at her with a questioning look. "What's the matter?" He asked and she fiddled with her fingers. "Can you… stay here tonight?" His eyes widened before he softly smiled. "Of course…" He said and he took off his jacket. He unstrapped his boots and they disappeared. He then carefully took off his scarf and placed it on the dresser. Erza payed attention to how much care he put into handling his scarf. He laid down on the bed next to her and smirked. "Where's Lucy going to sleep?" He asked and she pointed to the couch. Natsu shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

After not too long her heard the soft snore that came from a sleeping Erza. He sighed and looked at her. She seemed so peaceful in the moonlight. He smiled and turned his whole body to her. He was on top of the covers but he couldn't help but feel like they were closer than ever. He closed his eyes and was about to drift into sleep but he felt the bed shift. He opened his eyes and Erza was now in just a black bra and black panties. He blushed but it increased further when she pulled back the covers and layed on top of them with him. She got in close and turned around. She made his arm drape over her and he made it seem like he was asleep. He smiled however and fell asleep.

* * *

-The Next Morning-

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and he was confused because he had fallen fallen asleep with another person in the bed and she was missing. "Scarlet?" He asked out loud and he looked around. She was not in the room that's for sure, he could barely smell her and that was a probably. He could smell her if she was at Fairy Tail. The fact that he couldn't smell her well meant that she was far. **Really far.** He requipped into his previously clothing which consisted of a black tee, his scarf, baggy white pants, boots, and a purple coat with gold trimming.

Lucy came running into the room. "Natsu! Erza's gone!" She yelled and he nodded. "Get Gray we have some traveling to do." She hesitantly nodded and ran into the next room.

"I'll find you Scarlet… I promise."

* * *

 **AN: A SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW BUT IT'S JUST A FILLER SO YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY CHECK BACK IN FOR NEXT CHAPTER. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! SEEYA!**


	8. A Demon's Soft Side? Natsu Vs Jellal!

Natsu sat on the front of the boat and his stomach was failing. He was determined to find Erza however and he kept his senses high. Behind him he heard Lucy arguing with that woman from the previously disbanded Phantom Lord. Lucy had a downcast look. "Lucy… we will find her." He said and he stood up with a groan. The waves grew intense for a moment before going back down. Natsu fell over and his face turned green. "Well I tried…" He said and he sat up, looking out of the boat. His eyes widened. Erza's scent was right in front of him. In that large 300 story tower. Natsu clenched his fists. "Scarlet." He said and he jumped off the boat. He began to swim toward the tower before he burst from the water with fire on his feet. He began flying toward it fast, ignoring the shouts of his friends. After a minute Natsu landed on the small Island.

* * *

-Somewhere Else-

* * *

Erza was hanging from a hook by her wrists and she was glaring at a man with blonde hair and dark tanned skin. "Sho, let m-" The tower then shook. "W-What is that!?" Sho yelled and Erza frowned. A roar erupted that Erza had now grown used to. " **SCARLET!"** She heard and her eyes widened. She turned around and started to panic as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She was smiling. "NATSU!" She yelled and hoped he heard it. He did, she knew he did because the sound stopped. The roof the exploded and Natsu jumped in. "Scarlet!" He yelled and ran to her side. He cut the rope and caught her bridal style. "What happened?" He asked and she hung her head low. "Jellal…" Natsu titled his head in confusion. "Jellal?" She nodded. "I'll explain later! I have to go!" She yelled and hopped out of his arms, she kicked the blonde haired man in the face and he flew back.

In a bright flash she was in her normal armor. "It's good to be out of that skimpy outfit." She said and Natsu snickered. "I didn't mind it to much." She turned red and summoned a sword, throwing it at him. "Pervert!" She yelled and he burst out laughing. He stood up. "We should take care of 'Jellal'." SHe shook her head. "This is my probl-" Natsu held his hand up. "I'm not letting that happen. Besides, everyone is here!" He pointed behind her and she turned around to face her whole group of friends. "We have a tower to destroy." Natsu said and he smiled softly. Erza placed her hands over her mouth and tears threatened to fall. "Heyya! Don't go breaking your promise." Natsu said and she smiled with a nod. "Thank you guys…"

They began to ascend the tower and a magic circle activated under them. Erza yelled out and Natsu's eyes widened. "No!" He yelled but it was too late as they were all teleported to random parts of the tower separately. Natus punched the wall and it crumbled. He was in a room with lots of bird cages. He heard what sounded like an owl noise. He looked up and rolled to the side just in time to avoid a diving bird like man. He made a bird noise and Natsu growled, spotting the guild mark. "Deaths head Caucus?" He shook his head and he punched his palm, fire erupted. The man activated his jetpack, yelling about justice and flying at Natsu. Natsu jumped over his and took the jetpack off. Natsu sucked all the fire from it and threw it into the surrounding water. "Now we can really fight." Natsu said and he stepped off of his back foot before seemingly instantly appearing in front of the man and delivering a punch to his stomach. Third owl hybrid hunched over and Natsu kneed him in the face.

He made a fireball appear in his hand and he threw it at the now flying backward man. The man was engulfed in flames. He roared in pain and in one last attempt after Natsu turned around he launched at him and impaled him in the back with his head. Natsu flew forward with a sickening crack and he groaned in pain. Natsu slowly stood up and he glared at the dead man. "Damn that hurt." He sharpened his hearing and he could hear Erza. "Ikaruga…" She said and Natsu's eyes widened. Natsu began to ascend the stairs and he felt a scary feeling well up in his chest that he didn't feel often. Fear. He ran past Juvia and Lucy who had just beaten a man that looked like he belonged in a heavy metal band. Natsu kept up his pace and when he reached the door he heard a sword slash and he heard Ikaruga scream. Natsu sighed in relief and he entered the roof to find a heavily bleeding woman. Natsu's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" He whispered to himself. It seemed like Erza was trying to kill her.

Natsu made his way to the door at the end of the corridor only to have to jump back. His eyes widened. "Erigor." He had dodged a scythe slash. "Salamander!" He yelled with anger in his voice. Natsu shook his head and he jumped at him only to be blown back. "It is my job to keep you from entering this room." He said and he created a wind wall. "Erigor, get out of the way." Erigor refused and laughed wind slashes at Natsu who sighed and jumped up. He grabbed Erigor by the face and slammed him into his own wind wall so hard that it shattered and Erigor was rendered unconscious. The sky glowed and Natsu's eyes widened. "What the hell are they thinking!?" Natsu yelled. They were preparing the etherion cannon.

The cannon fired and Natsu yelled. The tower was consumed in blue magic. Natsu's eyes widened when the tower absorbed the blast. The tower shook and he heard Erza scream. "Scarlet!" He yelled and he burst into the room. He saw Erza being absorbed into a crystal. Natsu jumped and pulled her out with a frown. He landed with her bridal style and her eyes widened. "N-Natsu!?" She yelled but he didn't respond. He put her on her feet. "Natsu, he's too strong, we can-" He punched her in the gut and she fell unconscious. Natsu propped her up again a crystal and he turned to face a man. The man was dressed similar to Natsu. He was wearing a purple cloak and a black sleeveless shirt underneath. He had on black pants, boots and black gloves.

The man was Natsu's height and he had blue neck length wavy hair. He had black eyes and on the right side of his face, he had a unique mark that ran from his chin to his forehead. He chuckled. "Salamander… do you get off by striking you're friends that can't even move?" He then let out an evil laugh. "You are more reckless than they say!" Natsu glared at him and he felt a bead of sweat fall down his chin. "I don't want Scarlet to see me rip you apart." Natsu glowed for a moment and he bent down to her level. He was then in his black tee. He took off his scarf. "Here…" He whispered and put it around her neck. He stood up and turned to Jellal. "You are going to pay for what you did to her." Natsu took a step and the man laughed again. "Let's see what you got dragon slayer!" Natsu pushed off and punched at him. The man side stepped but his eyes widened when Natsu stopped and did a handstand, kicking him in the face with a flaming foot.

Jellal flew back and Natsu jumped after him, delivering multiple punches to his body. Jellal frowned and Natsu kicked him back into a pillar. Natsu reared his head back and let out a torrent of flames. Jellal was consumed in fire but it quickly dispersed and he threw off his burning cloak. "I have to say, I'm a little disappointed. I expected more." Natsu groaned. He had used up too much magic against Erigor and Fukuro. He was already out of breathe but he wouldn't stand there and let him hurt Erza. "Jellal… I won't let you hurt her… even if it costs my life." Natsu said. "Well then I'll just have to kill you!" He yelled. " **Meteor!** " He yelled and he glowed a brilliant yellow before disappearing. Natsu's eyes widened when he punched in the back. He stumbled forward before he was hooked in the face. 'So fast…' He thought. 'If i'm going to beat him I have to rely on everything…' He smell and sharpened his hearing before turning and delivering a punch to an unsuspecting Jellal.

Jellal was too fast however as Natsu flew past him. Natsu's eyes widened when Jella laughed. "You won't be able to touch me anymore! I am too fast. My heavenly body magic is just too powerful!" Jellal went for a heavy punch and Natsu caught his fist. "Dodge this." He said and he delivered a jaw shattering punch to Jellal's face." Jellal flew back into a pillar. Jellal jumped into the air with a scowl. " **May the seven stars align!** " Natsu's eyes widened at the symbol that appeared in the sky and he covered himself with his arms as a last resort. " **Grand Chariot!** " LArge blasts of golden magic were sent into Natsu and he flew in the air. Jellal landed and Natsu hit the ground with a thud. "Great… now that we are done here…" He looked around. "I have to be careful. The tower cannot sustain anymore damage."

He heard a painful chuckle. "No more damage huh?" He turned back to Natsu who was kneeling. "That sucks for you because I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, it's what I'm good at." Natsu reached up and punched the floor. A large crater was formed and the tower shook. "Y-You bastard!" Jellal yelled and he shot a blast of magic at Natsu who dodged and he jumped toward Jellal. He was then hit with a large blast of magic but he brushed it off. "You know what!?" Jellal yelled and he waved his arms around. "I'm going to destroy you!" He yelled and Natsu's shadow started to bend toward the light. A large ball of black magic formed. " **Altairis!** " He yelled and he threw it at Natsu. Natsu didn't have any time to dodge and the attack connected. Natsu screamed in pain and he was sent flying back into a pillar. There was an explosion.

When the smoke cleared Natsu was sitting with his back against the pillar. He had heavy wounds and blood was pouring from his head. His hair was shadowing his eyes however but Jellal could tell he shouldn't be getting up any time soon.

Natsu tried as hard as he could but he couldn't move. 'Get up…' He told himself. 'Get up!' He yelled in his mind again. He searched for the solution to his problem but he couldn't find one. His eyes widened. It was his only option since he couldn't move. He closed his eyes.

* * *

-Natsu's Mind-

* * *

In front of him was none other than his demon self. "I need your help!" He yelled and the demon chuckled. " **Why would I help you?"** The demon asked. "If you're a part of me then you care about her too! I know you do!" The demon wanted to retort but Natsu was right. " **Fine. I'll give you a little bit of my power. But only to keep her safe!"** Natsu nodded with a smile. "Thank you." The demon growled. " **Don't thank me! Hurry up!** " Natsu nodded.

* * *

-Real world-

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and his iris's turned red. He felt his skin harden and he started to leak black flames. Erza was now awake and she saw this. "Natsu!" She yelled in fear. She had seen this before and it was honestly scary when he was mad. He slowly stood up. He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes widened. 'He's in control?' She thought and he smiled softly. Jellal hadn't noticed yet however and he continued to walk toward Erza. He picked her up by the hair and she screamed in pain as he punched her in the gut and threw her at the crystal. Natsu's eyes widened as Jellal was punched in the face by an enraged Simon. "Simon!" She yelled but her thoughts were cut short as Jellal shoved a hand through Simon's chest. Simon coughed up blood and he fell over. Erza screamed his name and he looked at her softly.

Jellal roared in anger and he obliterated the body of Simon with a blast of magic. She screamed again and tears began to fall. "Oh Erza dear… you will be joining him soon." Jellal walked closer to her and he got ready to push her in but Natsu grabbed his wrist, surprising the wizard. Natsu punched him in the face, sending him back into a pillar, Jellal screamed in pain just from the punch. Natsu stood there with a glare that could rival a pissed off dragon. Natsu looked back at Erza and gave her a soft smile. "Just give me a second to deal with this loser Scarlet." She felt her tears increase as she saw the pain Natsu was in because of the demonic magic. Natsu turned back to Jellal with a scowl. He ran and they connected fists. A wave of wind came from the punch and Erza covered her face, only able to listen.

Natsu roared and grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the floor. They started to fall and Natsu still had him by the face, slamming him through a couple floors. He roared. " **You made Erza cry!** " Erza felt her chest well up with love just from that one sentence. " **HURT HER AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!** " He yelled and Jellal threw him to the side. He activated his meteor magic and flew into the air. "You'll never catch me at this speed!" He yelled and Natsu roared, stopping himself with two boulders. He jumped up twice as fast as Jellal and he threw him back at the tower. Jellal jumped back from the onslaught only to be punched in the face by Natsu hard enough to embed him in the lacrima. Natsu flew and punched where his head was and Jellal dodged. The punch was extremely powerful however as the entire boulder shattered.

Erza then noticed that he let her wear his scarf. She may have been intoxicated the previous night but she remembered how much care he had for the scarf. Natsu disappeared and he reappeared. He punched Jellal in the giut, making him hunch over. Jellal coughed up blood from the punch and Natsu kneed him in the face. Jellal flew in the air and Natsu jumped up after him, grabbing him and throwing him into the ground. Jellal roared in pain again and Natsu landed on top of him. Jellal jumped away, barely able to stand and he jumped into the air, waving his hands in a pattern. "IM DONE!" He yelled as a massive magic circle appeared. "I WILL KILL YOU BOTH! I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THE TOWER ANYMORE! I'LL JUST BUILD A NEW ONE QUICKER THAN BEFORE!" Natsu roared as he cast the abyss break spell. Natsu started to suck in magic from all around him. His magic power grew intense and he roared. " **Fire Dragon's ROAR!** " The torrent of flames was absolutely massive, rivaling the size of the tower itself.

The two attacks connected and the roar overcame the spell, surprising Jellal and Erza. Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Erza's three friends were in the water watching this exchange with dropped jaws and wide eyes. The roar blasted Jellal even higher and Natsu jumped up toward him. "Can't you see that Erza cares about you Jellal! Anyone can be a good person if they try! Just look at me! If you can't change for the better by yourself." The sky turned white due to Natsu's magic power. " **THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!** " Natsu roared and he punched Jellal in the face so hard that a sonic boom was created and a wind torrent strong enough for his friends to feel. Jellal roared in pain and he was sent spiraling into the tower with an explosion as he flew through every floor and into the ground. Natsu landed with a glare and he ran out of magic, falling over.

Erza caught him and she held him up with tears in her eyes. The tower started to shake and her eyes widened as she attempted to run with him on her back but she too was tired so she was incapable of doing so. She racked her brain for what to do. She decided that it was the only way and she placed her hand on the crystal, allowing it to absorb her, she screamed in pain and Natsu opened his eyes. He sat up barely and he looked at her. His eyes widened as he tried to get up but only managed to crawl forward to her knees. She turned to him and smiled softly. His eyes filled with tears and they began to fall. "Erza… why?" He asked and she closed her eyes, placing her free hand on his cheek. "To protect those I care for…" His eyes widened. "Erza whatr-" She interrupted him. "Natsu… I love you…"

His tears increased. "Erza please!" He yelled and he watched her be fully absorbed into the crystal. His brain worked as he tried to figure out a solution. ' **The tower**.' This came from his mind he assumed it was the evil one.' Natsu realized what he meant. He had emptied out his magic container and that meant he could eat the ethernano. Natsu grabbed a large piece and began to eat it. He then started to absorb the etherion. "ERZA!" He roared as he absorbed more and more etherion from the tower. He punched the crystal. "I won't let you go!" He punched it again. "I love you too!" He yelled. He punched it again.

* * *

-Erza-

* * *

The was in tears as she watched whatever was happening. Makarov was currently speaking at was apparently her funeral. "Strong… Beautiful… Stunning." Makarov burst into tears. "Erza was all of the above, the was a fine woman! We gather on this day to mourn for our lost family member." She heard footsteps. "Erza isn't dead! I refuse to believe it! I know she's still alive!' He yelled and he kicked the roses off the tombstone. "Erza isn't dead!" He yelled again and Elfman tackled him. "Natsu calm down!" Lucy spoke up with tears. "She's gone Natsu!" He roared and Erza felt a small feeling of safeness. She turned around and looked up. There was a hand reaching down to her. She hesitantly took it and there was a bright flash of white.

* * *

-Real world-

* * *

Erza was floating over shallow water and her friends were running toward her. "Erza!" They yelled and she looked down at her hand. "What… happened?" She asked herself and she looked up. Natsu was holding her bridal style with his hair covering his eyes. He and her fell. They were now sitting. "I guess you are done with him huh?" Natsu cracked a joke. She giggled and Natsu placed his forehead on hers, lacing their fingers together. "Erza… I love you too…" He said and slowly pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened as this happened. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Please…" He started to cry. "Please don't ever leave me again…" He said and the tears grew heavier. She lifted his chin and she kissed him this time. She pulled back and put on a soft smile. "I won't Natsu…" She hugged him tight and he fell unconscious.

" **I promise.** "

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for checking out this chapter guys! I really appreciate it! There's finally some romance that is constant! YES! Leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter! Seeya!**


	9. First Date? Edolas? Laxus is Back!

Erza was sitting next to Natsu at a table in the guildhall. They had their fingers laced under the table. The only people that knew about their relationship yet were Lucy, Gray, and Juvia. Natsu figured that Gajeel probably knew because he was a dragon slayer.

Natsu was heavily bandaged all over his body and his attire consisted of just a black open vest with gold trimming and white baggy pants. He had on black sandals and he had his scarf wrapped carefully around his neck. Erza was in her normal outfit, minus the armor. She had on a white and blue blouse and her normal blue skirt. She had on simple leather boots, and she had a small bow in her scarlet hair. Natsu was bored. "Hey Erza, you wanna take a quest?" She shook her head. "No Natsu, sorry but the Ms. Fairy Tail contest is tomorrow and I am going to win no matter what. I don't want to take any chances." She said and squeezed his hand lightly to express her apologies. He nodded slightly. "Ok I guess… do you want to go out to eat?" He asked after coming up with a small idea. She seemed to think it over for a moment. "That sounds nice… anywhere in particular?" He smirked. "I was thinking maybe the… bakery?" He asked and her eyes widened. "LETS GO!" She yelled and he laughed as attention from their fellow guild mates was focused on them.

"Ok." He said as she dragged him out the door. They made their way through the town rather quickly. "Ok Natsu…" She said and she stopped. They stood in front of the bakery and they entered. Natsu walked up to the counter and she sat down. He greeted the woman by the register. "Hello." He said and she jumped slightly. She spotted him and a slight blush came to her cheeks. "What can I get for… you?" She asked and her words slowed when she saw the sitting Titania. "Two things… I need a large stack of pancakes covered in strawberry syrup and whipped cream, and I want a full strawberry cheesecake. The woman nodded with a smile and quickly jotted down his orders. Natsu paid then sat down across from Erza. He locked right to left hand with her on the table and they began to talk. "Y'know… I really appreciate the fact that I don't have to watch my back from stab attacks anymore." He said sarcastically and she blushed. "Y-yeah sorry about that…" He nodded and put on a soft smile. "No problem." He tilted his head in a cute fashion.

"Things turned out perfect after all." He said and she nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean, and I'm also done dealing with Jellal." Natsu nodded. He looked down at his bandaged hands and chest. "That one was a hell of a fight." Natsu said and she nodded. "For someone as oblivious as he is, I have to admit, Jellal is powerful." Natsu nodded as well. "Yeah but none of his attacks hurt as much as my knuckles did after I pulled you out of that goddamn crystal." He stared with a smirk. She shook her head. "At least you didn't do something irrational like I did…" She said and he shook his head. "Actually when I consumed that etherion there was three outcomes, I was taking a major chance." She tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" Natsu frowned and he put her second hand on his chin. "Well there was always the fact that I got stronger but with that there were three consequences. One being what happened and I just am in pain for a while during my recovery, The second being that I would've lost all magic and never been able to be a wizard again. Finally…" His voice faltered for a moment. "The final thing ios death." He finished and her eyes widened. "What!?" She yelled and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry about not telling you that but for us dragon slayer it's a huge deal to absorb elements that are not our own. Like if Gajeel ate a piece of steel it would damage him badly because he is an Iron dragon slayer. In my case I consumed pretty much every magic known to mankind." She slowly calmed down and with a nod she finally spoke. "I see… so is there anything else I should know about dragon slayers?" She asked and he rubbed his chin.

"There is basically a chance for there to be a dragon slayer of anything. I met this guy, Cobra, he was a poison dragon slayer but he got his power from a lacrima. There could be a water dragon slayer or an Ice one… Laxus… He is the lightning dragon slayer." Her eyes widened in surprise but she nodded nonetheless. He continued. "There are certain perks to dragon slayers as well. Such as harder skin and naturally stronger bones. We have much more stamina which makes us kind of hard to um…" His face took on a small blush and she tilted her head in confusion. "What?" He sighed and took a deep breath. "Satisfy." He said after a moment and her face turned red with embarrassment as she realized what he meant. "One thing is we can **not** consume our own magic. It would be lethal to us." Her eyes widened. "In a pack of dragon slayers, much similar to an actual pack of dragons. There is an alpha and whoever the alpha is, is the strongest. So out of me Gajeel, Laxus, and Cobra. Laxus is actually the strongest. Right now he is the alpha.

"However, if said dragon slayer is defeated by another one then he is stripped from his title and whoever beats him gains the title." He took a deep breath. "As for love…" She frowned. The look on his face meant that whatever he was about to say was painful for him. "Dragon slayers are similar to dragons in a lot of ways. We even take on their style of love." Her eyes squinted. "What do mean, "Style of Love"?" Natsu shook his head. "Unfortunately… Dragon slayers only fall in love with one person. Ever. So if that person were to not return their feelings or that person were to die per say. They could never find love again." Erza's heart was beating rapidly. "Am I th-that one person for you?" She asked hesitantly and he put on a soft smile. "Of course Erza." He said and he tightened his grip on her hand. "I love you Natsu Dragneel…" She said, breaking the silence. "I love you too Erza Scarlet." He said and he leaned over the table, placing a kiss on her lips to which she happily returned.

There moment was cut short however as the waitress arrived with their orders. Natsu leaned back and observed the stack of twelve pancakes. There wasn't a problem other than the whipped cream heart on top. Erza felt a little bit jealous. Her strawberry cheesecake was poorly designed and there was a basically no strawberries. She shook her head and went to take a bite but Natsu pulled the cheesecake away, he slid the pancakes over and he had a sickly green look on his face. "Sorry I'm not eating that." He said to Erza and she gave him a questioning look. "That heart is making me sick to my stomach." He said and he gestured over to the waitress that was in the back staring at him with hearts in her eyes.

Erza felt a small amount of humor at her boyfriend reaction and she shook her head. "Wow Natsu." She sais. As much as she hated the fact that he had taken her precious cake she really didn't want him eating the heart either. Besides. The pancakes were covered in whipped cream and syrupy strawberries. She smirked and whispered to Natsu. "Hey… watch this." Natsu watched as the cut the heart out of the pancake and walked over to the trash, throwing it out. His eyes widened and he began to laugh uncontrollably at the glare Erza was receiving from the now angry waitress. She sat back down and took a bit of the pancakes. She was pleasantly surprised at the flavor. It wasn't as good as cheesecake but she could handle it.

Natsu smiled. "Thanks." He whispered and she nodded. He took a bite of the cheesecake and he watched as a look of utter terror came to Erza's face. He swallow and he called the waitress over. "Hello… may I have a to go box?" He asked and she nodded. She ran into the back and came back soon after with a box for the cake. Natsu put it in and he put the cake to the side. "Why'd you put it for later?" She asked and he smiled. "I'll just save it for you later." He said and she nodded hesitantly. He spoke up. "Let's share the pancakes." He said and she nodded, putting the plate in the middle of the table he went to grab the other fork but was interrupted as Erza grabbed his wrist. "What?" He asked with a questioning and cute tone. "L-Lets share a fork…" He smiled and nodded happily. "Sure." He said and she held up a bite to him. She fed it to him and she smiled happily, taking a bite herself.

Natsu could feel the rage pouring off the angry waitress. "She seems pretty mad." Natsu said sarcastically before he was fed another bite by Erza. "Yeah well she can go to hell." She said and Natsu couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend's use of words. Natsu watched her take a bite and he received a bite as well.

After about fifteen minutes of eating they finished their pancakes. "That was great." Natsu said with a small sigh. They still were holding hands so they stood up and walked out together. They continued to walk and eventually ended up in the forest. They walked through the trees in silence and they came upon a clearing. The clearing was beautiful and peaceful. There were flowers blooming around a waterfall and the waterfall led to a deep pond. The trees cast a nice shadow over all of it, making it quite well hidden. Natsu smirked, a thought forming. "Let's go swimming!" He yelled and he requipped into a simple pair of swim trunks. His bandages were off as well and his bruises and burns were visible. He didn't seem to care however as he jumped in the water with a splash. Erza giggled and requiped into a black two piece. She dove in gracefully with a dip and Natsu swan under her. She emerged from the water and Natsu emerged under her, putting her on his shoulders.

"Natsu!" She yelled and he laughed, throwing her. She hit the water and emerged with a frown. Natsu was laughing and he received a large splash to the face. It was Erza's turn to laugh and Natsu jumped up onto the top of the waterfall. Natsu flipped off and did a cannonball. He landed with a splash and she giggled at his antics. He emerged and looked at her with a smirk. Her eyes widened when he went under and a fin made of fire formed on his back, "No!" She yelled and tried to swim away but Natsu grabbed her foot and pulled her into a tight hug. "Gotcha!" He yelled and squeezed her tight around her waist. She started to laugh as he began to tickle her.

They played like this for an unknown amount of time and Natsu noticed the sky was growing dark and so was the water. He used his body heat to heat the water and he rested against the side of the waterfall. He was surprised when he fell into the waterfall. He looked around and was shocked to see that there was a cave inside the waterfall. He held up his hand and it burst into flames, illuminating the otherwise dark cave. He walked in further and noticed something. The air inside of it was intense. Like there was something there, even though there wasn't He ran his hand along the wall and there were small drawings along it. There was a picture of a throne with a man on it and there was a picture of a man with a staff and a large cloak. By that man there was a large cat like man. The cat like man had a sword bigger than himself. Natsu held his hand higher and the inside of the cave read one word. "EDOLAS." He said out loud and he looked around.

There were numerous drawings around the cave. Lots were cats with wings and the others were just common people. His eyes focused on one last thing. His breathing hitched. It was a large Fairy Tail symbol and lots of people. He recognized a few of them. He recognized Juvia, He recognized Mira, he recognized Lucy. He then spotted himself. They were just outlines and occasional silhouettes but he could make them out. He also spotted Gray. He then saw one thing that made his eyes widen even further. There was a picture of a large dragon, except it was in pieces as if it was meant to be put together.

Natsu was snapped from his thoughts as Erza emerged from the waterfall. "Woah…" She muttered and Natsu nodded in response. "This place is crazy. He said as he pointed to the Fairy Tail symbol. "I have a feeling that whoever drew this… isn't from the world…" Natsu said as he repeated the word. "Edolas…" He said aloud and Erza's eyes widened. "Edolas!? She yelled and he hesitantly nodded. "Mystogan told me about something like that!" She yelled and Natsu frowned. "Mystogan?" He asked. The name somehow seemed familiar. She nodded. "Yeah, he's one of the S-Class wizards in the guild…" He hesitantly nodded.

Natsu realized that it was super late. "We should probably get you home." He said and her eyes widened in realization before she agreed. Natsu smiled and he grabbed her, jumping into the water. She screamed as the cold water touched her now cold skin but she laughed after a moment and they swam to shore.

They got back into their original outfits and Natsu walked her back to her house. "That was a fun date." He said to her and she smiled. "Yeah…" He smiled and leaned in, kissing her on the lips. She returned the light kiss. After a moment he pulled back and he smirked. "Goodnight Erza." He said and she smiled as she entered and repeated after him. "Goodnight."

Natsu turned around and began to walk toward his apartment and he heard a whistle. He looked up to a windowsill of Fairy Hills and he saw a very drunk Cana sitting on it. He shook his head with a small amount of nervousness. He just continued home and he requipped out of his clothes, lying in his bed. He felt lonely, he had kind of grown used to finding Erza laying next to him. He heard a knock on the window and he looked at it. "Erza?" He asked aloud as she was tapping on his window. He opened it. She smiled nervously. "Sorry… it was just really lonely sleeping by myself…" He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I get the problem." He got into his bed and lifted the covers next to him. She requipped into her yellow pajamas and she laid down next to him. "I have to get up decently early tomorrow to prepare for the contest so I need some sleep…" She said with a yawn and he nodded, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled lightly and he placed a kiss on her forehead. As she fell asleep Natsu caught the scent of a familiar dragon slayer. Laxus was back in town. Natsu finally fell asleep.

* * *

-The next morning-

* * *

Natsu rolled out of bed and he noticed that Erza was already gone. HE knew she was ok because of her scent so he dropped it and he went into the bathroom. He took a shower and he started to decide on an outfit. He decided on a black coat that went down to his shins. He left it open. And he placed the bandages all around his chest and abs. He was maroon baggy pants and his black boots. He had on his scarf and he had bandages on his hands. He had a band aid on his face and he had on a heavy black belt. Natsu left his apartment and headed toward the guild. He was disappointed in himself as he woke up late.

He went to open the doors to the guild but instead he walked into an invisible wall. He groaned in pain as he rubbed his nose. The doors to the guild opened from the inside and Gray was standing in front of him. "Flame brain?" He asked and Natsu frowned. Behind Gray there were statues of all the woman in the guild, including Erza. "Cool statues." Natsu said and Gray growled. "Those aren't statues idiot! He yelled and Natsu frowned. "What?" Gray nodded. "Laxus declared war on Fairy Tail and his lackey turned all the girls to stone!" Gray yelled and he ran out. Natsu growled. "No!" He yelled and he turned, catching Laxus's scent. "I'm going." Natsu said and he dashed off in that direction.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for stopping in and reading this chapter. The next chapter in the Finale! I will be starting on book two right after so make sure to read that! Also, I will be removing the first copy of this book and keeping this one so make sure to keep that in mind.**


	10. It's finally over I cry FINALE!

**AN: I know I don't usually leave a message at the top of the chapter but... I really am sad that this is the final chapter of this book and I'll be damned if I let you read it without my sadness being known. I really appreciate anyone who actually read every chapter and favorited and followed. I am VERY grateful for those of you who left reviews and feedback. I will defiantly get the next book out as soon as possible. Thank you, I love you all, this has been at the very least amazing and I had so much fun writing it. FIN**

* * *

Natsu stood across a bridge from none other than the thunder god tribe. "Aren't you a part of Fairy Tail too!?" He yelled and Evergreen giggled. "Yes, but we are also part of the thunder god tribe. And that means we follow our leader to death." Natsu shook his head. "Laxus is leading you guys on the wrong path," Natsu said Freed began to crouch. Freed dashed at him with a burst of wind and Natsu dodged to the side, surprising Freed who he then kicked in the gut and slammed his head into the floor. Natsu's small victory was short lived however as he was blown back and onto his back. He flipped to his feet and looked around. The source of the attack was Bickslow's dolls. He yelled something about babies and another blast was fired. Natsu jumped over it and he ran at him.

Natsu delivered a harsh hook to his face and then Natsu grabbed him, throwing him into the air. Natsu jumped up with the intention to kick him back to the earth but he was pelted in the back with numerous magic bullets from Evergreen. "Leprechaun!" She yelled and Natsu was sent farther into the air. Fred jumped up and placed several ecriture on him. "Pain! Pain! Pain!" He yelled and Natsu screamed in pain for a moment. Freed began to charge for one last attack. Erza came down on top of him from no-where and he yelled in pain as he was slammed into the ground. Erza ran to Natsu's side. He smirked and chuckled. "I guess fighting all of them at once was pretty hard," Natsu said and she nodded with a small smile.

"I'm just glad you're safe." She said as if she had this handled. Natsu stood up. "Let's do this." He said and she nodded. There was an explosion in the cathedral and it caught Natsu's eyes as two people flew out from the cathedral. Natsu smelt the air and his eyes widened at the other scent. Laxus was fighting that of Mystogan but the smell he got from Mystogan was the same one from the waterfall cave. Another thing was that it was really close to a certain heavenly mage. Natsu glared at the man but turned back to his fight. He was surprised to see that Ezra had already defeated Evergreen. She was in the process of fighting Freed in a sword battle. She pushed him back and slashed at him. He blocked it but was surprised when a bunch of magic cards hit him in the chest, sending him back. Erza was backed up by Cana and Elfman.

Natsu simply chopped the neck of the distracted Bickslow. Bickslow fell unconscious and Natsu made his way to the cathedral while the others were distracted. He entered and it distracted Mystogan for a moment. This gave Laxus the opening he needed and he hit Mystogan in the face with a lightning bolt. Mystogan's mask was blown away. As the dust cleared on his face Natsu's eyes widened. "Jellal!" He yelled and he ran at him. He went to deliver a punch but Mystogan put his hands up. "I am not the Jellal you know of. I am from a different world." Natsu's thoughts flashed to a certain waterfall cave. "Edolas?" Natsu asked and his eyes widened. "How do you know about that?" He asked and Natsu frowned. "I found a cave inside of a waterfall..." Mystogan frowned. "The last breach. I need you to take these, I must go."

He handed Natsu a bottle of red circular pills and he dashed out of the church. "Mystogan!?" Laxus yelled in frustration. "Damn you Salamander I was actually having fun." He said with a glare. "Unfortunately I have to kick your ass so..." Natsu pushed off and punched Laxus in the face faster than he could react. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He yelled and delivered a flaming fist to his gut. Laxus slid back but grabbed Natsu's arm. Natsu's eyes widened as he was slammed into the floor and Laxus stomped on his back. He spits up and Laxus went to stop again but Natsu did a one-handed handstand and kicked him under the chin. Laxus groaned in pain and let go. Natsu then double kicked him in the chest, making him fly back. He hit the wall. Laxus stepped out with a growl.

Natsu reared his head back and Laxus raised his hands. "Fire Dragon Roar!" He yelled and he let loose a torrent of dragon's breath at Laxus. "Odin's Gungnir!" He yelled and he threw a ball of lightning at the flames. The flames were stopped and both attacks exploded. Laxus smirked as he started to absorb electricity from the air. He then pulled his hand back. "Lightning Dragon Breakdown fist!" He yelled and a large fist made of lightning sprung toward Natsu as he punched. Natsu's eyes widened and as he went to dodge he was unable to as Laxus had turned into lightning and got behind him. Natsu was taken by surprise and kicked in the chest, sending him flying into the oncoming fist, dealing massive damage. Natsu flew back toward Laxus who raised both of his arms, cupping together his hands. "Lightning Dragon Jaw!" He yelled and he slammed Natsu into the floor. Natsu coughed blood and began to bleed from his head.

Laxus laughed and he began to stomp on Natsu's head. Natsu screamed in pain as Laxus repeatedly slammed his foot down on his head. An iron pillar interrupted him and made him slide back. Gajeel landed in front of Natsu. "Salamander." He said but Natsu was losing consciousness. "N-Natsu?" He heard and his eyes widened as Erza entered the cathedral. He forced himself to sit up. "I'll be fine." He said but she saw right through it. She ran over to Natsu who was about to fall over and caught him. He smiled. "Yeah... sorry. I thought I could beat him if I tried hard enough." He said and she nodded. "It's fine Natsu. Rest now." She said and he nodded. He closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

Erza leaned him against the wall and turned to Laxus, pointing her sword at him. "You are going to pay for this Laxus." He smirked. "Am I now?" He asked and this pissed her off even more. She felt a jolt from within herself that she had never felt before. Her irises turned red similar to when Natsu is pissed off. Laxus saw this and felt a little intimidated by the small glow in her eyes. She instantly appeared in front of him and there was a large soundwave just from her moving. She punched him in the face and he flew out of the church, creating a crater in the side of the cliff. She heard Laxus and she equipped a sword. The sword was her normal Heart Cruiz sword but she was wearing her purgatory armor. Laxus pulled himself out of the crater with a smirk and a chuckle. "Some hurting your boyfriend pisses you off huh?" He asked and then he noticed that Gajeel was gone as well.

"Guess I can't lay back anymore..."He grew rapidly and now towered at least seven feet tall. He grew more bulky and demonic looking. His limbs took on a scaly complexion. He growled and he reared his head back. "Lightning Dragon Roar!" He yelled and he let loose a torrent of lightning. The blast was large but Erza dodged to the side and rushed at him. She slashed him in the chest and he groaned in pain. He swung and connected with a lightning covered fist. "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" He yelled and Erza flew back from the punch to her stomach. She winced as the bruise was already purple but she powered through it and she jumped at him. She equipped her mace. "Purgatory Slam!" She yelled and she brought her mace down with intense force. Laxus sidestepped in and he grabbed her. He pulled her into a bear hug and this surprised her.

He squeezed her harshly and she screamed in pain. He then channeled electricity into his arms and they glowed brightly for a moment. She was the engulfed in lightning which was massively shocking her pain receptors. He dropped her and kicked her extremely hard. She flew back into the church and into the pillar next to Natsu. Gajeel watched this with fear as he really didn't want to fight that monster but as he entered the cathedral it really didn't seem like he had a choice in the matter. His skin turned to iron. "Man..." He said and he ran at Laxus.

* * *

-Natsu's Dreamscape-

* * *

"You have to get up, you know that right?" He asked and Natsu frowned. "Why... Erza has this one handled." The demon shook its head. "She's already been defeated dumbass." Natsu's eyes widened. "What!?" The demon nodded. "It seems that the fake dragon slayer has unlocked dragon force." Natsu frowned."Dragon Force?" The demon nodded. "Yes, you entered the forced version of it when you saved Erza." Natsu remembered what he was talking about "You mean when I beat Jellal?" He nodded. "My power forced you to enter dragon force." Natsu seemed to think for a moment. "Can I do it again?" The demon seemed deep in thought for a moment before speaking up. "I could but that springs the possibility that we both lose control and you go on a literal rampage." Natsu frowned. "It's worth it to protect my family." The demon shrugged and he waved Natsu off. Natsu was sent back into the real world.

* * *

-Real World-

* * *

Natsu woke up with a gasp and he stood up quickly. He groaned in pain. He then turned to Laxus who had Gajeel by the throat. Laxus threw Gajeel into the wall at the power spike from Natsu and he smirked. "A rematch huh?" He asked with a deep demonic voice. Scale marks formed on Natsu's cheeks and forearms. Laxus's eyes widened but his smirk did as well. "I like it!" He yelled, his voice full of insanity. "Show me that your strength is greater than mine Salamander!" He charged at Natsu but there was a wave of absolute magic power from Natsu and Laxus was thrown back into the wall. He groaned in pain. "W-What!?" He yelled and a demonic laugh erupted from the resonating Natsu. The magic power died down for a moment and Natsu finally looked up at him and Laxus was surprised by the darkness in his eyes. His eyes were black and his irises were glowing red. His pupils were white and there were streaks of blue magic flowing through his eyes occasionally.

Natsu raised his hands and looked at them. He had claws and his pores were leaking black fire. His head cocked to the side at Laxus who frowned. This magic power was evil… deathly evil. Natsu then grinned madly, showing off his now elongated canines. Natsu then looked to his side, sparing a quick glance at Erza. Her eyes widened and she felt tears welling up. She saw that his skin was burning but he didn't care as he looked back at Laxus with a sadistic smile. "Let's go." He said in a demonic voice and he instantly appeared in front of Laxus, surprising everyone in the room. He delivered a punch to Laxus's stomach and he hunched over, coughing up blood.

Erza knew he was about to go on a rampage but she couldn't help but feel safe. That look he shot her made her feel… secure.

Natsu grabbed the hunched over Laxus by the face and slammed him into the floor. A large crater was formed and the cathedral started to shake. Natsu stomped on his chest, burrowing him further into the ground. Natsu's hands started to emit black fire and he started to deliver punch after punch to the downed dragon. LAxus attempted to throw him off but it seemed that just the force of his magical power was pushing him to the floor. Erza was having the same problem and she screamed in pain. Natsu picked Laxus up and threw him into the wall across from him and he turned toward Erza. His magical pressure dropped and he shot her an apologetic look that made her heart flutter. He then turned to Laxus and his mouth filled with black fire. "Laxus, I am finishing this here!" Natsu said and he began to lean his head back. Natsu felt a much more powerful magical presence and he leaned back forward. " **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**

He let loose a massive torrent of flames but it didn't get far as it burst into tiny white squares. Natsu's eyes widened. "What?" He said and he saw that there was a man with orange hair and a scraggly beard. This man was wearing a black cloak over his left side and the rest of his body was heavily bandaged. He was wearing a pair of gauntlets and metal boots. "Gildarts!" Erza yelled in surprise and Natsu tilted his head in confusion. He roared and was about to charge at the man who then collapsed to his knee but Erza grabbed him from behind, ignoring the burning of her own skin. Natsu stopped and he turned to her in the embrace, he turned back to normal. He hugged her close. "I'm so sorry Erza…" He said and he squeezed her tighter. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

He pulled back. "I have to go." She tilted her head in confusion as well. "Wh-" He smiled and kissed her lips. After pulling back he said words that made her heart flutter. "Please wait for me, I love you." She nodded and tears started to flow from her eye. He then walked out of the cathedral. The man she loved was no longer there but she could still feel him on her lips. She touched them. "I love you too." She whispered.

She turned to the other S-Class wizards and she ran over to Gildarts. "Are you ok!?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, it just took most of my magic to cancel that roar…" Her eyes widened. Was he about to kill Laxus. If it took that much magic to cancel then it probably would have decimated half of Magnolia, he didn't even break a sweat when he did it too. She understood why he left now. He was scared.

* * *

-Natsu-

* * *

Natsu was on the outskirts of the damaged Magnolia. He looked back at it and in a bright glow, he was wearing his gold trimming cloak. He felt something in his head and he entered his mind. "Where are you going?" His demon asked him and he smiled softly. "I need to learn how to control that power, I will even if it mean I can't be near my family, as for now." He smirked. "It's just you and me buddy!" He said and the demon couldn't help but laugh. "I see. Well, at least it's for a good cause." Natsu nodded. "As much as I hate being away from her, I can always be there in an instant as I can practically smell her all the way across Fiore. Besides… I don't trust myself around her anymore." The demon nodded.

"We might as well get going then, let's learn how to control our rage. After that, we go back." Natsu nodded. "If Erza's life is threatened I'll be there. But for the moment, I'm a ghost."

* * *

-Natsu in the real world-

* * *

He walked into the forest. Determination, sadness, anger, and anguish all in his mind at the same time. He would get stronger, he would learn to protect her.

* * *

 **AN: And that's the end of book one! When I post the book two, I hope you maintain the loyalty that you already have and go check it out. Also, the second book will be less censored because Y'know… I feel like it I guess… Anyways. I hate to see it come to an end. (Literally Crying IRL) But it is time for me to work on the next book and I really want to as well… sooo... Yeah. Ketcha later.**

 **I will be posting a poll on my profile for if you want anything in particular in the next book.**


End file.
